The Life & Love of Asami Sato & General Iroh
by cheernerd7
Summary: One-shots circulating around their life together! Current Chapter is Waiting. '"Go to hell." Asami hissed through gritted teeth, seething. She didn't really care about what was to come from her condemning words, because it just might silence all of those pesky thoughts that were still trying to eat away at her. Waiting was beginning to become hard to do' Prompts would be lovely
1. Forgiveness

**Celebrating Irosami week!**

**Day 1: Forgiveness Day 2: Permission Day 3: Tea Day 4: Birthday Day 5: Family Day 6: Dreams Day 7: Honor Aug 18th-24th**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

The moment she heard someone shout, she knew something wasn't quite right. It was just one of those gut feelings. Almost immediately, she dropped the wrench she was holding to fix a part on her Satomobile's engine in the roundabout driveway of her home. She had thought that she would be able to leave them for maybe fifteen minutes to make a quick repair. Just fifteen. If that. Asami had even left the door, hoping that she would be able to listen in on whatever mischief-or she had hoped game-they were getting into. Her husband had yet to return home that mid-evening, and she figured that she could handle whatever her children and the Avatar's children threw at her.

"It's your fault!"

"Mine? No! It's yours!"

And then, there was a crash. She rushed inside the instant she heard the arguing and the crying. It wasn't the type of cry that screamed pain, nor was it a cry for attention, but it was still a cry that a mother responded to. As she darted into the entryway, she tore off her grease-stained gloves and pushed back her goggles. The first thing she noted was the source of the tears and wails. On the ground, his tiny fist balled up to wipe beneath his big, teary green eyes, was her two-year-old son. Beside him was her eight-year-old godson, trying to comfort the toddler as he argued with her six-year-old daughter. The third thing she noticed, was the mess around them.

The lamp stand that had stood in the center of the massive entryway had been knocked over, which had resulted in a shattered vase which had sent shattered crystal everywhere. Every single plant in the room, including the palms by the window, appeared deathly dehydrated. And, something smelled like evaporating steam off of parchment. Before either of the two children-who were almost always the responsible two of the group-could depart, she eyed them dangerously causing them to freeze like jackalopes in headlights.

Carefully stepping over the broken crystal she scooped her crying tyke up into her arms. He sniffled and put his face against the nape of her neck to hide his tears. She ran a delicate hand through his curly, black hair and kissed his forehead. She bounced him up and down encouragingly, and gently asked, "What happened, Katzu? Did you fall down?"

Katzu nodded. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" She asked her little boy, whose tears had slowed, as the other two children hissed biting remarks at each other under their breath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of them take a step backwards. "Don't even think about it."

Her son held out his left arm and pointed at his wrist. Simply from a glance she could tell that it was beginning to bruise and swell, and she assessed that it was a sprain. Gently, she placed it to her lips. "Better?"

The nonbender in her arms sniffed and nodded. And almost immediately the little, amber-eyed girl whined, "Well, it wasn't my fault!"

"Like she'll believe that, Izumi," The blue-eyed boy huffed defensively. "Auntie, it was an accident."

Her expression grew irritated as she looked back down at the two other children. Of course she was mad that her vase-both an antique and heirloom-was broken, and she was rather disappointed in their behavior. Asami wasn't quite sure _how_ the situation before her had occurred, but she was certain that it wasn't the result of outstanding conduct. She placed Katzu on her hip and uttered two simple words, "Start explaining."

Their voices jumbled together as they both tried to tell their version at the exact same time. Most of the things she caught were, 'Kaito waterbent,' 'Izumi shoved me,' 'only after the picture,' 'she firebent,' and 'fell into Katzu.' Unable to completely catch every bit of the story, Asami put her hand up to silence them. She raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "You were firebending in the house?"

Princess Izumi Sato grinned sheepishly at her mother, trying to get on her good side. "Well, Mommy, Katzu asked Kaito to show him how he made the water move pretty, and then he asked me to make the pretty fire."

"In the entryway?" Asami asked, well aware that Izumi knew not to firebend in the house until she had more control. Although, she was slightly amused by her daughter's effort in repeating her son verbatim.

"I didn't know where else to." Izumi shrugged.

"Outside probably would have been a better idea, but you're not supposed to be practicing without Daddy, or Uncle Mako. You know better." Asami scolded her.

"What about Mom?" Kaito piped in curiously.

Asami ignored the question. She was not about to explain to him why she did not want Korra, who was currently on Avatar business, supervising a firebender in training. "Why was the vase knocked over, and why was Katzu on the ground?"

"Because Izumi pushed _me_ into him and I fell back into the table. I didn't mean to knock over the vase Auntie. It was Izumi's fault." Kaito insisted, giving her big blue eyes.

"Did you push him?"

"N...Okay, yes. I did! But it was only because he ruined your portrait!" The wavy-haired firebender pointed accusingly at the older boy.

Kaito, who had been looking off into the distance as though he were innocent, suddenly whipped his head around. And, in that instant, Asami was reminded very much of his mother. He looked as though he could have torn her head off out of shock and anger. The little waterbender screeched, "WHAT? I _saved_ the portrait! You nearly burnt it down! If it weren't for the water in the plants, I don't know if the mansion would even be here still!"

"I did not!" Izumi shouted, narrowing her eyes.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

'_What portrait are they talking about?' _The thought paraded around in her mind from the instant they had said something about it. She had figured something had been burnt and put out, but she hadn't placed it. When she saw it, her stomach gave a lurch. Already, the photo parchment crinkled from water damage, and some of the colors had faded. And on top of that was an ugly black scar that had burned it's way up the center and around some of the edges. Irreparable damage had been done to her old family portrait. Now, in place of her hand on her father's lap, all the way up to half of her mother's and father's face was scorched and cracked.

Her heart dropped. It was the one photograph of her family that she had taken from her old home to her new home. There was a small replica of this on her desk in her office, but it wasn't quite the same. WIth this family portrait of her childhood family, it had always been like her mother and father were there to happily see their grandchildren and son-in-law. It was almost like her parents-her mother living and her father before his betrayal-were still with her. She swallowed to bite back the sadness of losing that connection.

The children must have noticed her lack of words as they had quieted themselves. It was Izumi who uncertainly spoke first. "Mommy? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

When she did not illicit a response, Kaito tried. "Auntie?"

Asami's voice was hollow and her eyes were expressionless and cold as she turned back around. "You don't have control, Izumi. Just...clean up the mess."

She turned to walk away, towards the kitchen to find some ice for Katzu's sprained wrist. Asami did not even bother to look back at the two children she had left standing in the middle of the entryway, the table still turned over, the plants on the verge of dying from dehydration, and shattered crystal around them. Izumi called her one more time, pleading for her to listen to her apology, but Asami didn't spare a glance. There was a huge part of her that regretted not acknowledging her little daughter, who was so confused and hurt by her mother's reaction. Never had she simply walked away, Asami had always been straightforward in her discipline. In the very least anger and fear were ways that Izumi knew her mother cared after other mischief she had been dragged into, such things as her falling out of a tree and participating in a duel with friends were prime examples. But, this time Asami hadn't even looked at her.

Asami's heart broke the moment she had stepped out of the entryway and into the kitchen, but she had yet to show it. She set Katzu on the counter and grabbed a bag of frozen purple berries to put on his wrist. A small voice sounded from the adjoining family room. "What happened?"

She looked over the counter to see a pair of blue and a pair of amber eyes staring at her curiously. Kaito's fraternal twin and sister were lying on the rug in front of the radio, wrapped up in a rerun of 'The Spirit.' Scooping up her son, she set him on the sofa. "Katzu sprained his wrist. Will you two please watch him for me for five minutes?"

"Sure, Auntie," The little boy responded, sitting next to his godbrother, soon to be joined by his little sister. Typically, she would have entrusted Kaito and Izumi with Katzu's care for that amount of time, but she knew that these two's hearts would be in the right place.

Asami had hardly made it into the room she shared with her husband by the time tears had begun to pour down the sides of her face. The young woman flung herself onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. How she missed the man her father used to be. How she regretted leaving Izumi to stand in the entryway, puzzled over why her mother didn't seem to care about her. How she wished her husband were home to comfort her. And how she missed her mother.

She didn't care that grease on her face stained her pillow, she could change the sheets later. But, would she be able to change Izumi's thoughts on why her own mother had been so cold? She couldn't change the past, could she? If she had been thinking straight, she would have sadly scolded her daughter and godson, and let them know that even though she was furious, she still loved them. But, today had been a day of memories, and the picture had made those memories depressing. Today was the twenty-third anniversary of losing her mother. And it just so happened that her daughter was the same age she had been.

* * *

"Asami?" His voice was like an angel's come to rescue her. She did not look up when his arm wrapped around her waist as he laid down beside her. He kissed the back of her head, pushing his face into her thick, wavy, black hair that she had tied up so she could fix her car. "What are you doing in here? The kids want to know if you're okay. They said Izumi was in her room."

"Did Kaito tell you what happened?" She choked, sitting up.

"He didn't need to." He rubbed his thumb beneath her eye to dry her tears. "Katzu's asleep, and I was going to lay him down, but I thought it would be better if I came and talked to you first."

"Iroh," She cried, flinging her arms around her husband's neck. "I just...I miss my mother so much. Izumi is so like her."

"She's a lot like you," He added, kissing her forehead. "A wonderful, intelligent girl, with a big heart and a secret knack for mischief."

She gave a teary laugh, "That didn't come out until I met Korra."

"I guess Izumi just got a head start then."

"I shouldn't have been so cold about an old picture. My father's a lunatic who tried to kill me, anyways, and my mother is long gone. It's just the one visual thing I had of her in our home. But...but, seeing that burn...even on a picture, I felt like I was six years old again. I felt like I had just watched it happen all over again," Asami confessed.

Iroh held her close as a new batch of her tears began to pour down her face. He supported the back of her head and pushed his lips to the back of her jaw. Now he understood what had upset her so much. Exactly twenty-three years ago today, she had watched her mother be cut down by a firebender, and today she had seen her mother's portrait cut down by her own daughter, a firebender. She had been mad at her for firebending in the house yes, but Asami was horrified with herself for comparing her beloved flesh and blood to her mother's murderer.

He would have told her that forgiving, though hard, was the best thing to do. That forgiving her father for the ultimate betrayal, and forgiving her mother's murderer for his ultimate act of evil against an innocent little girl would alleviate so much pain. But, the first person she needed to forgive would be herself, followed by a certain little girl. "You're not a bad person for thinking that."

She looked surprised at first, but then mumbled, "Yes I am."

"No, you're not. Your mother was taken by fire. It's only natural for you to be weary of it."

Asami picked up his hand and ran her fingers over his palm. "But, I'm not."

* * *

"Izumi?" She whispered as she stepped into her daughters room, lit only by a nightlight. The six-year-old was balled up, still in her day clothes, hugging her pillow, her back to the door. Asami sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her daughter's long, raven locks, smoothing out the part still tied in a topknot. And she couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like her at that age. "I know you're excited about your firebending, but you need to be more careful. And, when someone makes you mad, you have to use your words, sweetheart."

She turned slightly with tears in eyes that belonged to her father. Her arms found her mothers neck and pulled her down to her. "Mommy, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be more careful. Please, don't hate me!"

"Oh, sweetheart, no. Don't you ever think I hate you." She told her daughter firmly, but kindly. "I love you so much. You and your brother are my world. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Momma. I'm sorry." Izumi repeated. The little girl did know the importance of that picture, but as a small child, she had a limited, sheltered understanding.

"I forgive you, Izumi," Asami said kissing the top of her head, and holding her tight.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm excited for the rest of this week!**


	2. Permission

**Day #2!**

**Day 1: Forgiveness Day 2: Permission Day 3: Tea Day 4: Birthday Day 5: Family Day 6: Dreams Day 7: Honor Aug 18th-24th**

**Permission**

Like any young child, from an early age, Asami and Iroh had both been taught to ask permission for things. Of course, as the years went by their freedom had been increased, and they each had become assertive in their own ways. Asami, a kind-hearted, yet ambitious CEO of New Future Industries, had a bit of a 'it's-easier-to-ask-for-forgiveness-than-permission' philosophy when need be. And, Iroh, a swash-buckling General of the United Forces had a similar policy in his career. However, one thing that he had always tried to live by, was to ask permission from loved ones for circumstances that would effect them.

The first mistake he had made by going with the 'forgiveness rather than permission policy' was when he had joined the United Forces. At age sixteen, with all of his studies complete and as a legal adult, Prince Iroh signed himself up without once requesting his mother's opinion. When he had announced that night at dinner that he was due to ship out to training within the next few months, he had been met by a similar response, but the worst had been from his mother. A lady that did not easily show too many negative emotion, was obviously hurt by his decision not to ask her permission and masked it with anger. Afterwards, he had learned to be careful about taking people into consideration with certain action.

Asami Sato was one of those people he was very careful about taking into consideration. The first time that they had danced, he had asked her permission at the festival in the park, and he had every time after that. He had asked her permission to hold her hand the very first time they had gone out. When he had decided that he wanted to marry her, he did not go to her father, who would have tried to kill him if he could have. Instead, he had gone to Tenzin, asking the man who had become much like a surrogate father to Asami for his permission. Tenzin, though initially astonished, had been very affectionate in a fatherly way towards Asami for the rest of the day. Once they were married, the first time they had made love he had asked for her permission. The only thing that he had not asked permission for thus far was their first kiss, which had coincidentally occurred in the Cave of Two Lovers. Yet, as he lay down in the dark he realized that his streak might be broken this night. He could not bare having to ask her permission to lay down his life for her, or their child. Iroh would do it without her permission if need be.

The muffled sound of a breaking lock had immediately woken him. His amber eyes opened rapidly to see his beautiful wife sound asleep, and their two-month-old baby girl finally snoozing between them. He strained his ears to hear footsteps in the entryway, and instantly he shook his wife's arm. Iroh whispered, "Asami."

"Hmm?" She hummed dreamily. Tired from a full day of taking care of a crying baby, her eyes remained shut.

"Asami, wake up. There's someone in the apartment." He said shaking her again, listening for footsteps and rummaging, and careful not to wake his daughter. Her green eyes shot wide open, and she shot up. The sheet slipped down her body to her hip to reveal a maroon, silk night slip.

"What?" She whispered. Asami _had_ heard him, but she didn't really want to believe him.

"Call the police. I'm going to go check it out," He told her urgently under his brother. The baby was already tucked protectively into one of her arms when she gave him a look that pleaded with him to be safe. Iroh kissed her forehead. "I want to make sure you won't be in any danger."

"I can take care of myself, Iroh," She whispered, grasping his strong chin.

His hand gently found her wrist. "I know, which is why you need to stay here and look after Izumi. But, if they're dangerous, and I-"

"Don't you dare," She hissed, her eyes narrowing with heartache.

He ignored her and continued anyways. "_If _something happens you need to get the baby and yourself out of here."

Asami nodded, pulling her sleeping infant closer to her chest with one arm. With the other, she reached for the equalist glove that she always stowed inside of her nightstand drawer. Iroh had to smile at the way his wife was so ready to protect. With great caution, Iroh waved Asami over to stand defensively behind the wall as he opened their bedroom door. His hands were raised in a ready stance to firebend at an enemy in a moments notice. He was used to fights amongst military squabbles, but with the knowledge that his family was at risk, his senses heightened and his heart pounded.

Carefully, he tip-toed down the marble-floored hallway towards the dining room. He worked his way around the large table, avoiding appearing in the mirrored wall on the other side of the room. He peered into it, standing at the edge of the wall, to see six masked men rummaging the parlor, kitchen, and the combined study-office. But, what surprised him was the fact that they weren't searching for valuables, they were looking for something else entirely. He rounded the corner with a dark look. "You know, most burglars try to be quiet."

Two of the men looked at each other beneath their goggles, but their leader put up his hand as a signal to make them wait. The man stepped forward, removing his mask to reveal none other than Crackles Charan. He smirked at the other firebender devilishly. "I believe you have something that the Agni Kais want, General."

"And you had to break in to find out?" Iroh bit back rhetorically.

Crackles Charan grimaced, and nonchalantly created a flame in the palm of his hand. "I don't have time for games. You know, Two-Face ain't too happy that you aided the feds in huntin' down Sahen The Sizzler. Cost us a lot to keep everybody quiet, we even had to take a few of our Blue Lanterns and Forty-Niners for a permanent swim. It was a bit of a shame to lose all that potential dough. So, I'm delivering Two-Face's personal message of, 'you owe us.' So, where are the prints? We know that your wifey keeps 'em safe at home."

"What prints?" Iroh hissed.

"You know what prints. With that sort of power, the Agni Kais would own Republic City. And, I'm not leaving until I find it," Crackles told him, making the flame in his palm grow a bit hotter. "With, or without your permission. After all, we can always ask for your wife's _assistance_."

The General swallowed to keep his temper in check, but he could not resist the death glare that came into his amber eyes. The was that Crackles Charan spoke of Asami made his skin crawl. "You won't touch her. Now, get out before you spend the next ten years in prison."

"We didn't need to hurt you, General. We wanted to, but we didn't _need_ to." Immediately the six gangsters sent powerful blasts of fire at him. Iroh dodged their first set of attacks by creating a wall of his own fire. Two of the men jumped through it, parting the flames, both reigning down strikes that would have permanently scarred his face had it not been for his quickness. He shoved one of the mens fist upwards with a swift block, grabbed onto his wrist, twisted the arm so that it was hyper-extended behind his back, and brought his triceps down just above the man's elbow to break the arm.

Iroh hardly acknowledged the cry of pain as four other men attacked him all at once. He over-powered another at the same moment that he realized that one was missing. A shrill cry of an infant could be heard echoing from down the hallway, beyond the stray flames licking the tapestry. It was only an instant that he hesitated, that horror shone clear as day through his face. He couldn't lose them.

Crackles threw one more flaming punch at him, as he taunted, "Ah. Is that Daddy's precious baby girl all the papers are talking about? What a shame it would be to lose both Mommy and Daddy. If she makes it we would take good care of her, become a great Agni Kai."

Each word made his teeth grind harder, and rage bubbled inside of him. He knew he had to concentrate on the other two benders fighting him as well, but with Crackles next statement, Iroh lost it. "And, when she grows up, I'll bet she'll be just as pretty as her Mommy. A real treat to take a roll in the hay with."

Not only did Iroh's stomach turn with the psycho's perverted suggestion, but it completely enraged him. Without warning, his two sets of forefingers rubbed together to collect the static electricity in the air. A bolt of lightning surged from his fingertips, but at the last minute he aimed away, in an act of mercy, from Crackles heart and at his shoulder. In pain, Charan collapsed onto the ground as the other two in the room attacked him. The man with the broken arm was back on his feet, throwing strikes with his other arm. In between offensive strikes, Iroh shouted , "Asami!"

His blind rage burnt two of their faces, but he did not see the other man prepared to burn the entirety of his back. But, he never felt it, instead the aroma of an electric burn filled his nostrils. Iroh turned on his heel, fists still balled, to see Asami, equalist glove outstretched where the Agni Kai member had been. The man fell into a smoking, pained heap on the ground. Asami, with tears in her eyes, held crying Izumi so tight that it would have been next to impossible to release her.

"Asami," He breathed out with a sigh of relief. Before his arms wrapped around the two most important people in his life, he settled the small flames that had lit the tapestry on fire. With the unconscious Agni Kais on the floor, he embraced them. Just as Izumi's cries began to soften, the police had barged their way inside.

As four of the metalbending officers handcuffed the unconscious men on the parlor floor and the one in the bedroom, three investigating officers and a medic, including Lin Beifong, approached them. Knowing they would be worried about their friends and goddaughter, Lin had stuck around a few minutes after the investigation had concluded to collect information for Mako and Korra. Though she was not open about it, it was obvious that she was worried too. She only left after making sure that there would be enhanced security around their building, and that Izumi and her parents were clear of injuries.

When it was just the three of them, holding each other in the middle of the parlor, Iroh broke down into tears. And, it was the first time he had cried in years. "I almost lost you."

Asami, tears on her own cheeks, kissed her exhausted infant's forehead. The little girl had finally closed her big, amber eyes, too tired to stay awake. Iroh tucked an arm beneath his daughter and scooped her into his own grasp. The green eyed yeoung woman placed a kiss on his lips. "We're here. Besides, you didn't have permission to leave us."


	3. Tea

******Day 1: Forgiveness Day 2: Permission Day 3: Tea Day 4: Birthday Day 5: Family Day 6: Dreams Day 7: Honor Aug 18th-24th **

******I know it's late. I'm sorry. I've been moving into school. I hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

**Tea**

She had learned years ago that tea could cure the common cold, but that was about all she knew about the drink apart from it being rather calming. According to Iroh, tea could be used for practically anything. And, over the past years she had learned to believe him. She had laughed uncontrollably when Korra had teased him about being feminine for putting tea bags on his eyes to get rid of his dark circles. But, he had made sure to make a comment about their remarks when he had caught them trying it. When she had visited the Fire Nation Royal Palace, she had gawked over just how shiny all of the furniture was, and was surprised to hear that Zuko made sure that it was all polished with tea. While there she had also been less surprised to hear that the entire lush flora was fertilized by tea leaves mixed with compost. When the airbending kids, Korra, and Bolin had stumbled upon a hive, they were all quite relieved to know that tea could provide relief for their mosquito wasp bites. When he had decided to cook for her one evening, she had realized that he had marinated the meat in black tea, and it had been perfect.

Plain and simply, Iroh loved tea. And, when he brewed it, it was the closest thing to perfection. When Team Avatar was in high stress situations, he always made them a wonderful blend of ginseng and jasmine to calm them. During a time that Iroh had noticed that his fiance had uncontrollable menstrual cramps, he had not said anything about it in his gentlemanly way, but had instead happily brewed her a relieving concoction of juniper berry and raspberry leaf to soothe her. At the beginning of Korra's pregnancy Iroh had made sure to inform Mako that mixing ginger and peppermint would quickly alleviate her nausea and dizziness. The man was an expert, and Asami was fairly certain she was catching up.

But, she wasn't surprised that on the third day of her honeymoon, she learned yet another use for tea. She probably should have reconsidered being in the sun for so long. With her pale complexion and from almost every older woman's word of advice, she had been taught to protect her skin from the sun. And, it was sad to say that she knew that being tan was not an _in_ look for anyone not of Water Tribe heritage. To be precautious, she had made sure to bring her sun-proof cream and parasol to the beach that day. However, within moments the memories of them had all but slipped her mind.

Ember Island was probably the most amazing place in the entire world, and she was absolutely thrilled to spend her first vacation with her new husband there. After all, Iroh had told her that his grandfather had always said, 'Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you.' And it was probably the most honest thing she had ever heard.

The very first evening spent together he had asked her permission to make love. Regardless of the beautiful tropic paradise just outside their balcony in the Firelord's family beach house, they had hardly ventured beyond the indoors of the villa, entirely wrapped up in each other. He had treated her like a queen, providing her every whim between their lovemaking sessions, even when she didn't ask for it. However, at one point this had begun to annoy the independent Asami Sato, and they had wound up arguing. Of course the brief argument had only led to feelings of guilt for spoiling such a pure moment, and it was quickly made up for by reaffirming their love for each other.

On the second day of their honeymoon, they had made an honest attempt to venture down to the beach, but Iroh and Asami had forgotten the picnic basket. So, as they ventured back one thing led to another and they wound up staying indoors the rest of the day. The third day, they had actually managed to get all the way down to the shore. The secluded, private beach owned by the Royal family was absolutely perfect. A gentle tide fell back and forth across the sand, and the white sand was like powder. The warm water was so alluring that Asami had forgotten to set up the parasol or apply the sun-proof crème, and she travelled right in after Iroh.

The handsome general was naturally fair skinned like his bride, but Iroh had lived on the seas and had been born in the Fire Nation. His skin was accustomed to the climate, so it slipped his mind that Asami's was not. Instantly after following him into the relaxing salt water, she had swam after him to see the coral reefs just a few hundred feet from the shore he had insisted they see. They had spent a good two hours simply observing little schools of fish and pointing out the variations in the underwater environment. When they had swum back to where they could both stand, they had begun a playful banter that had quickly turned into a water fight. After receiving a face full of water, Asami had chased him. He had purposely slowed for her to catch him, and she had leapt onto his back to tackle him. But, instead of retaliating, he had grasped her forearms around his chest, turned his face, and kissed her. The mere touch of his lips against hers had put her mind in some sort of fog, and within moments they were powerless to each other's wills.

Their hands and lips roamed, slipping and gliding in the water as she slid around to the other side of his waist. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked a bit deeper into the water. His heart rate was so high that he wasn't sure if he should continue this on the shore instead. He was thankful for the buoyancy that allowed him to support himself and the young woman he held against his torso because he was nearly certain that their passion would have led them to solid ground. Hours passed as Asami slid up and down against him, breathing each other's names. At one point, as Iroh gently sucked on a tender spot on the nape of her neck, he noticed that they had moved back to a point that was only inches deep and he was in fact sitting down with her in his lap. Somehow they wound up lying down, with her on top of him, but he quickly rolled them over. As damp sand rubbed against her with each of her husband's gentle, loving thrusts, she noticed a faint irritation on her skin, but she was far too involved with his kisses to pay too much.

However, not ten minutes later she paid more than just a little bit of attention. Her entire body ached. Her skin felt charred beyond all reason, and her entire body, apart from a few lines from where her swimsuit had been, was cherry red. She had no interest in moving from the spot in the moist sand that she rested in. When Iroh picked her up, he was careful not to let any of the towels' fabric bother her bright pink skin any further, while also making sure she was decent as he carried her up the short walk. Her cheeks hurt nearly too bad to speak, so when he laid her gently on the bed of their room with a promise that he would be right back, she merely let out a half-hearted grown.

The heat had done a number on her, and as he walked out of their room towards the kitchen, she fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of his voice calling her. Even though the silk sheets felt like heaven, she wanted crawl out of this skin and her throat was dry. When she was helped into a sitting position, an ice cold glass of water was pressed against her lips. Greedily, she chugged the soothing contents down within seconds. Asami would have kissed him, but any abrupt movement would have made her skin feel like it was going to break off of her.

Carefully, Iroh scooped her up once more, earning a tiny whimper. He gave her an apologetic look as he carried her into the bathroom. With great care, he laid her inside of the porcelain tub filled with a clear greenish-brown liquid. A sigh escaped her lips at the feel of the lukewarm water with the calming scent. She slid her face below the surface momentarily, feeling the relief ebb into every pore of her flesh.

When she resurfaced, Iroh was kneeling at the edge, his chin resting on his forearms beside her. "I hope this helps. I'm so sorry you got so burnt. I should have known that you couldn't handle the sun for so long. I called a waterbending healer after I filled the tub up with tea. They should be here soon. This is the best I could do for now. Grandfather used this trick on me, and my mother when we were children. It really helps, in my experience."

Asami laughed. She had meant to thank him, but instead she giggled. "Have I ever told you that I love that you know so much about tea?"

Iroh smiled in return, letting the smell of his brew flood his senses. Asami slipped her fingers into the palm of his hand. "It's my fault for being the idiot. Sorry you went to all this trouble. I don't want to spoil this this week for you."

"Spoil? Are you kidding?" He leaned over the edge of the tub and pushed a kiss to her soaking, black hair matted to the side of her head. "With you, nothing could possibly ever be spoiled."


	4. Birthday

**Hey guys sorry it took so long! But, college is busy! And guess what! I want you guys to start submitting prompts through review! I'll try to get to as many of them as possible when I'm not doing school work, or writing Embers In The Mist. So, I should be doing at least two prompts a week! MUCHO IMPORTANTE! Please submit them! Thanks**

* * *

**Birthday**

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Asami whispered one more time. Her heart beat so fast and so hard that she wasn't sure if it would even remain in her ribcage much longer. On top of being nervous, she was also embarrassed. She had met plenty of important people before, even royals from the Earth Kingdom. But, this time was different.

"Of course they will. What's not to like?" The handsome young man beside her told her with an amused grin.

However, Asami Sato found nothing amusing at the moment, including her boyfriend. She was far too anxious to feel any sort of humor about her situation. Of course, she probably wouldn't have been so anxious if her best female friend had been a tad more supportive. Yet, all she had gotten from Korra moments ago was, 'Just don't screw up, and you'll be fine. They're not _that_ judging, just a little bit.'

'_Gee, thanks.'_ Her own sarcastic reply still echoed in her thoughts. She knew that Korra, who was currently _very_ pregnant, could not help some of her current attitude, but a bit more encouragement would have been helpful. Because, meeting Iroh's family was more than a little nerve-racking for her. It was not just their royal status that had stressed her out; it was the fact that Iroh meant the world to her. And, if his family didn't approve of her she was certain that they would do anything in their power to separate them, so that their future king would end up with someone much more acceptable.

Iroh pulled her to a stop in the mostly empty hallway they were using to get around all of the invited guests in the throne room. When it came to the Fire Nation Royal Palace, his home, he knew every in and out. And, he knew that Asami preferred a much quicker route to meeting his family, instead of being stopped by countless guests that would simply make her dreadful waiting period longer. His white-gloved hand wrapped around her red eyelet and linen covered waist to the small of her bare back. Comfortingly, he pulled her closer, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She sighed, relinquishing some of the anxiety wound up inside of her. Letting in a deep breath, she inhaled and smiled. He still smelt like the sea. He had been home for nearly two months, but the lingering sensation of the ocean had not left him. It was both welcoming and a bit saddening, because it was a constant reminder that in just one more month she would lose him to his job for a quarter of a year once again.

"They'll like you." He promised, pulling her out of her trance. "You are the smartest woman I have ever met, and you know exactly what you're talking about. Anyone in his or her right mind would appreciate that. Did you know that every single letter that I've written home in the past year has been about you? And, all my family asks about in them is you. They ask me how you are, when they're going to get another picture, how your business is going, if I'm taking good care of you, to let you know that you can write them whenever you want, what your favorite things to do are, when they'll finally get to meet you. Besides, they have to like you, because they I love you. And, it would be the best birthday present in the world if my family loved the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and happiness. He had left her with the impression that he wanted to spend forever with her several times, and they had previously had discussions toying with the idea. But, the idea still made her heart flutter every time. Asami tilted her head up slightly to kiss him. And as she was about to thank him, a voice startled them, making them jump apart.

"It's so stuffy in there. Everyone thinks they need to be on their best behavior. _Good evening, Your Highness. Lovely weather we're having, Your Highness. Lady Fire Lord, how are you this fine day?_" A regal, middle-aged, female voice complained, mimicking the attendees. "It's such a drag. The early crowd is never lively. Father, I just assume that next time we make sure Commander Bumi arrives early."

An elderly laugh echoed down the hallway. "That boy certainly does like to shock the crowd. And at my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery. I agree that I'd like to have a few little ones along the way, just for kicks."

The woman snorted, but her tone almost instantly shifted to absolute delight. Asami and Iroh, though they could not make out her face at this distance, could see her break out into a run towards what seemed to be themselves, her arms outstretched. "My baby!"

Iroh's face broke out into a gigantic grin, and he stepped back to intercept his mother's platypus bear hug. His mother ruffled his smoothed back, black hair, hugging him tightly. She cupped his face in her hands to look at him, her own amber eyes glimmering with happiness. She had not seen him face to face for nearly a year, and now her little boy was finally home. She kissed his defined cheeks all over, without standing on her toes. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mother," Iroh replied, hugging her happily.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. Oh, look at you! You get more and more handsome every time I see you! I swear, though, if you ever make me wait another year for you to come home, I'll hunt you down with your grandmother's knives!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. It'll never happen again." The young General laughed, but it was more than obvious that her mock threat frightened him, and Asami giggled. He had told her stories of how the Lady Fire Lord was just as, if not more skilled with throwing knives than the former Fire Lady Mai. And, apparently growing up, he had his sleeve or collar pinned to the wall with them when he had misbehaved.

Her giggle had caught both the attention of the Fire Lord and her father, and they looked at her with smiling eyes. Honora approached her son's girlfriend with arms wide open, and took her into a giant hug; much like the one she had given her son. Her friendliness surprised Asami, but she appreciated it all the more. "You couldn't possibly be anyone but Asami Sato. Iroh has sent us picture after picture. He talks about you all the time, and we're always so happy hear about you. You sound like an amazing young lady, and I am going to love getting to know you! He told me how you threw a wrench at him once in your workshop."

Asami's face turned beet red. She hadn't exactly thrown it _at _him. She had merely had a slip of the hand when she had been tightening a loose bolt, and the iron wrench had gone flying in his direction. She had simply taken some satisfaction out of it nearly striking him, because he had managed to push every single one of her buttons that week. And even if she had derived some sort of pleasure out of scaring him, somewhere inside of her she had still been happy that he hadn't been hurt. The heiress opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. Instead, she smiled sheepishly.

Honora laughed, and put her arm around Asami's shoulders. Eyeing her son, she told her, "I think you and I are going to get along really well, Asami. Even if he can act like a gentleman, Iroh still needs someone to straighten him out every once in a while."

"I don't understand how my position as a target, is ground for bonding," Iroh muttered to the elderly man beside him.

The old man with the scarred eye shrugged, embracing his grandson. "Don't question it. I never figured out for the life of me why your grandmother taught your mother to enjoy throwing sharp objects."

"It impressed Auntie," Honora broke in with a smile.

"What did you do that didn't impress your aunt?" Zuko chortled. "You were the only thing about me that she ever idolized."

Asami grinned. Iroh had told her stories of how his great aunt had loved and pampered his mother. He had said that her niece's birth had really been a turning point for Azula, and that she had tried to bond with Honora in anyway she could. Of course, a lot of Azula's bonding time with Honora had been spent causing mischief for Zuko to find, or teaching her how to duel, or encouraging her to challenge people that crossed her to Agni Kais.

Zuko's greeting was just as friendly as his daughter's, and Asami quickly learned exactly where Iroh got his awkwardness from when he wasn't in the role of hero or sailor. The old man talked about tea just as much his grandson, and probably more. And, he probably would have continued talking about his experiences with his making a poisonous tea once, if Honora had not suggested that they all return to the throne room since Iroh's younger sister had been left with the sole responsibility of greeting guests.

A young girl around the age of fifteen with straight black hair, pushed out of her face with a topknot, and amber eyes, gazed upon the people that greeted her with bored eyes. She even yawned into her hand at one point to show her distaste for the un-lively crowd. Her mother called her, "Suzume, don't be rude. Show some respect for our guests."

The girl didn't look behind her to see her mother, or her company, but continued to stare into the crowd. She responded in a flat voice, "Sorry, Mother. I'll try harder."

"I find that hard to believe," Iroh his little sister.

"Iroh!" Suzume her pretty face to look up at her big brother, and her voice became much more enthusiastic. She leapt at him for a hug. "You're home! Happy birthday, you big jerk! Thanks for all the personalized letters. I'll be sure to return the favor next time."

"I sent you letters," Iroh protested against Suzume's teasing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll see if I can catch your attention by putting a baby spider snake in my next letter. It'll say, 'Happy Birthday, Iroh!' on the front." She teased. Observing the siblings made Asami smile. Apparently, it was well known amongst his family that the brave General of the United Forces was deathly afraid of spider snakes. Their family dynamics were entirely lovable, and a bit of longing for this kind of familial familiarity sank into her heart.

"I'll know who to look for now if I find any in my gifts," Iroh retorted. According to him, Suzume was actually a person that rather enjoyed causing mischief, and something like that would not be out of character in the slightest.

She stuck her tongue at him, before turning to the young woman at her mother's side. Suzume extended her hand, and when Asami went to take it, the younger girl quickly shifted gears and gave her a hug instead. "Asami. I would recognize you from a mile away. The whole kitchen, dining room, and family room are _covered_ in pictures of you. There's even one of you and Iroh in the parlor above the mantle. Mother keeps _all_ of them. I think I've counted up a grand total of forty-two, but there might be more. Especially if Iroh brought some with him, which wouldn't surprise me at all. I've wanted to tell you for about eight months now that I love your hair, it's really pretty. So does Iroh. He's mentioned it in almost every letter he sends me. He also talks about how sweet and genuine you are. Trust me, I bet you are, but you have to have a bit of a wild side too, right? You know, especially since you're friends with Korra and all? But, Korra is preggers at the moment, so she probably hasn't been acting as crazy lately. Do you plan on getting preggers with Iroh ever? Because, if that's the case, his odds for having half-way normal looking kids just sky-rocketed to gorgeous kids."

"I think that's enough Suzu," Zuko told his granddaughter with a desperate attempt at not laughing. The look on both Asami's and Iroh's faces screamed absolutely mortified, and neither could look anyone else directly in the eye, especially each other. The old Fire Lord put his hand on Asami's shoulder. "Well, now that they've had the embarrassment of a lifetime, I think it's time we actually get this crowd to liven up a little bit. Miss Sato, would you care to dance."

"Yes," Her voice cracked and she cleared it. Desperate to avoid Suzume's mischievous, amber gaze, she took Zuko's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Iroh. You looked like you could use a break from my granddaughter, Miss Sato. She can be a bit too outspoken for her own good sometimes." Out of earshot of his daughter and grandchildren, he chuckled. As soon as they started to dance, the crowd decided to join in. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and the rest of the family decided to make their way in at that time, and the five children of the group instantly ran amuck in the crowd. Asami glanced back at Iroh, who was still being questioned by his sister as his mother took over greetings. His face was beyond crimson in coloration.

"It's alright, I know she was just doing it to make fun of Iroh," Asami answered with a grin.

"And to test you," Zuko told her. "She likes to see how far she can get before anyone tells her otherwise. Next time, I recommend turning it on her so she knows her limits with you. If you look now, you can probably see that Iroh never got a chance to set any."

Asami giggled. "I'll keep that in mind thank you."

"Anytime," Zuko told her. As they talked and danced through a few songs, Asami found an almost instant liking for the old man. His smile was warm, his voice and lessons sweet, and the scar on his face only gave him a certain amount of extra charm. He told her stories of Iroh as a little boy, and of himself in his own adventures, and in turn she did the same. When he decided that it was time for a break, and that he needed to get off of his feet, he led her to an empty table to talk to her at. "Did you know what Iroh asked me for, for his birthday present?"

She shook her head. As far as she had known, Iroh hadn't asked for anything. But, apparently that wasn't the case. Zuko grinned as he continued. "He asked me for my approval. Do you have any idea what type of approval he asked for?"

Again she shook her head.

"He asked me for my approval on you. He wants to know if I approve of you, Miss Sato. Now, knowing Iroh, he would go ahead and do it anyways as long as his heart desires it. And, from the looks of it, his heart desires it. But, what he wants is my approval for proposing to you."

Asami's mouth fell slightly ajar, and she felt the color run into her face again. Iroh wanted to propose to her? Better yet, Iroh wanted to marry her? Her heart pounded anticipating whatever the rest of Zuko's speech was.

"And you know what? I'm going to give it to him."

* * *

**Well, wasn't that sweet? Please review and gimme some prompts!**


	5. Family

**I would say this one was much quicker! Expect another update later today! Happy Family Day! Please Submit some prompts!**

* * *

**Family**

"If this doesn't kill me, I swear to every Spirit on the face of the Earth that I will have my revenge, Iroh! Starting with your castration!" She had screamed in complete and absolute pain. He had never seen her quite so violent before, and it frightened him. In fact, it down right terrified him. The mere terror had struck him at his very core. Yet, she had not realized that the majority of that fear had been _for_ her, not _because_ of her.

He had been terrified from the moment she had first said that they needed to get to the hospital. He had been scared when she had told him that her water had broken. He had been horrified when her contractions had really kicked into gear. And, he had been horrified when the healers had told her that she needed to start pushing. And yet, he was never allowed to show it. Iroh was the one that needed to be there for moral support, if not anything else. If he had shown just how paralyzed he really was, it only would transfixed her, which she would have masked further into anger.

Iroh's face had turned stark white the moment the doctors had said that she was ready to start pushing. And yet, through her angry screams and shouts of profanity, he had simply smiled at her, held her hand, brushed her matted, black hair from her eyes, and kissed her temple, reassuring her that it would all be over soon. He had learned from Mako not to tell his wife that he was there for her, because all the other firebender had received from Korra was a furious, 'Then why don't you fucking push?'

It had made him laugh at the time, and he had been required to step outside of the delivery room. But, now he knew just how awful of a mistake such words actually could be. Though a rather tall woman, Asami was still slender, and she had been cursed with back labor, making her a rather volatile human being over the course of her eight-hour labor. And, it had been her pain that had scared him so much. Iroh had never seen her so vulnerable and exhausted, and it had created a sense of fear inside of him. It had frightened him further when one of the healers had said to another that she had torn slightly, and was bleeding. He had seen Korra bleed, and almost die, from a miscarriage, so it had scared him with good reason. And he had not settled his heart rate until long after he had been told that it was nothing to worry about, that it was easily fixed.

But, now his fear had subsided, and all he felt was utter happiness and an indescribable amount of love in his heart. Of course, there was a tiny amount of fear left. But, this was a new type of fear entirely, and it was caused by concern for his tiny, newborn daughter's safety.

Iroh gently swayed back and forth in the rocking chair he sat in. The light of the sunset shone palely beneath the blinds, creating a dim, comforting atmosphere in the inviting hospital room. The soft breaths of his slumbering wife were like a tender lull that had its own melody. And, the soft miniature figure wrapped in a pink blanket and cap was warm and the source of his most heartfelt affection.

He held her closely with one arm tucked snuggly and protectively beneath her. Her tiny head supported by the nook of his arm, his heart warmed as her little fingers wrapped tightly around his index finger while she slept. The newborn infant's strength surprised him, and he massaged the incredibly soft skin on the back of her hand. Gently, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, and the entire thing fit against the corners of his pursed mouth. She had a cozy, sweet scent that he had already fallen in love with, and he decided from the very second that he had laid eyes on her that he would do anything to protect her.

His amber eyes ran over her little face, and he smiled. She looked exactly like Asami: a miniature, shrunken down, infant-version of Asami. What little hair she had, now covered by the cap to keep her head warm, was dark and curly like her mother's. Her tiny button nose, little round ears, and full cherry lips were all her mother's. The only thing that belonged to him, were her eyes in shape and-though they were currently closed with sleep-color.

The great General kissed his daughter's forehead once more, and she shuffled slightly in slumber. Dreamily, her big, golden eyes opened and she whimpered. His heart ached from the guilt of waking her. Though, she did not cry and wail loudly, her tiny, helpless bleats sent waves of nervousness and concern through his body. He bobbed her gently, and whispered comfortingly, "Shh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. It's okay, Izumi. It's okay. Daddy's right here. Daddy's got you. Daddy didn't mean to wake you up. It's all right, love. Shh, angel. Please don't cry. Go back to sleep."

Her wavering mewls quieted, lessening to gentle hums in the back of her throat. Izumi's golden eyes were heavy with sleep, but she refused to close them, still upset. Iroh's mind switched to one of the only things he figured would calm her down, and so he began to sing softly. "_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty."_

At the sound of her father's voice singing to her, Izumi's bright golden eyes focused on his handsome, twenty-nine year old face. He paused and smiled at her when he noticed that he had caught her attention. And a soft, tired, feminine voice surprised him. "Keep singing to her. I think she likes it."

"Asami," He breathed in amazement. Making sure Izumi was properly supported in his grasp, he ventured over to her bedside and took a seat. Gently, he kissed the side of her head. The new, twenty-two-year-old- almost twenty-three- mother looked tired, and circles ringed the bottom of her eyes, but to Iroh she was spectacularly beautiful. They both had eyes only for their daughter, who still whimpered sleepily. "You should be resting. Don't you think Mommy should be resting, Izumi? You've both had big days."

The young Misses Sato shook her head, and opened her arms to intercept her daughter. She let out a small laugh as she gently supported the back of Izumi's head, lifting her to her chest. "I think she's saying she's hungry."

Within moments of beginning her first meal, Izumi was fast asleep. Asami chuckled, and kissed her daughter, also admiring her warm, newborn smell. The look of awe on her face did not once waver as she looked at her newborn. "She's so beautiful."

"She's perfect," Iroh answered, running his thumb over Izumi's soft cheek. "She looks just like you."

"Korra and your mom thought so too," Asami chuckled, whispering, "Kaito and Meelo thought she looked like a doll. But, I think she looks like my mom."

He grinned, delighted with the fact that Asami had found the person she had lost inside of this new little creation of theirs. Iroh smiled at her. "Maybe she's a nonbender too."

Asami shook her head. "No, there's no way. Did you see that little spark in her eyes. She's definitely a firebender."

To humor her, Iroh examined their sleeping infant's beautiful face a bit more, and he had to admit that she had the same look of determination etched into her features that all the benders in his family had. But, then again, he had never met anyone as determined as Asami Sato-besides maybe the Avatar herself-and Asami was a nonbender. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'd say she's a toss up."

A horrified look spread across his face as he realized that his phrase could be easily taken out of context to literally mean that his newborn would be thrown up into the air. He quickly fumbled for words as his wife looked at him with a cynically amused expression. "I mean-that's not-I mean I think there's a fifty-fifty chance she's either one. Of course, genetically speaking, that is the case, but I really can't tell."

Tiredly, she shook her head as she gave a silent laugh. To put him at ease, she kissed his cheek and his face turned red. "It's okay. I know what you mean."

Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and put a protective hand under the newborn in her arms. He gazed down at his daughter happily, so many questions running through his mind. When would they be able to take her home? Would she like her name? Would she feel safe and loved in the home and room they had prepared for her? When would she begin to walk and talk? What would her sense of humor be like? Would she sneak into their bed in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm or bad dream, or would she call them to come and get her for fear of something catching her in the hallway? How would she take after Asami? After himself? Who would she become?

So many more kept circulating in his mind, and he drifted off into fantasies about each one. He wanted for to be healthy, happy, and loved more than anything, but he couldn't help but wonder exactly what the Spirits had destined this little girl for. Beside him, Asami murmured in disbelief, "Can you believe _we _made her? This perfect little girl. That's all you and me, buddy."

Iroh chuckled, and brought his hand to the other side of her face so that they were looking each other in the eye. "I say we did a pretty good job."

"We made a pretty good looking kid, didn't we?" Asami giggled.

"Would it be biased if I agreed?"

"A little bit, but that's okay, because it's the truth."

"Good, that's what I thought." Iroh told her. "I'm glad she's ours."

"Me too. I certainly wouldn't want her to be anyone else's, and the same goes for any other kid I have for that matter."

"Same here. I'm glad you picked me."

"It only seemed natural," She teased, pecking his lips briefly. "And, I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you. She _is_ totally worth it all."

"There was nothing to be sorry for in the first place. _Half_ of it was _my _fault." Iroh gave her the biggest smile his heart and cheeks could muster. "I love you so much, Asami Sato, and our little family."

"I love you too, Iroh. You and Izumi. You're my world," She responded with so much love geared towards her husband and daughter that it was almost impossible to contain. Asami kissed him, a bit more deeply this time, but not deep enough to wake a slumbering Izumi. Asami finally had what she had biologically lost many years ago: a child to call hers, and a man to her own; a family.

* * *

**Aww! Well, that was sweet! Please review, and submit your prompts!**


	6. Dreams

**Woo! I told you guys it would be up soon! My next little project is to complete the next chapter for Embers in the Mist, which should be up by Friday at the latest. And then, I will begin writing some more prompts for this! Which I need! So send 'em in! :D I'd love you forever! I just got a couple that I really like, but I need more! I'm glad you guys liked Family. So far, Family and Permission were probably two of my favs to write. But, then again, they're all fun! This couple just brings out so many feels! Regardless of what happens in the show, they are canon to me! They deserve each other! **

* * *

**Dreams**

"Don't." It was the first audible word he had spoken in hours. His chest heaved heavily up and down, and a sweat had broken out across all of the main stress points on his body.

At first Asami had simply rolled over, partially annoyed that her husband was talking in his sleep. She shoved a pillow over the side of her head to avoid the noise. Irritation bubbled up inside of her as he continued to mumble. She had already taken care of a wailing four-month-old just an hour ago, and had not been able to go back to sleep since. Asami did not need to deal with any other disruptions that evening. When he began to fidget, twitch, and even thrash, she considered getting up and heading towards the guest room to sleep.

However, her mind was changed the moment he shouted, "Please…Don't hurt them!"

Bewildered, Asami rolled back over to look at the man beside her, and she was shocked to see tears running down his face from his closed eyes. She put her hand on his forearm, and pushed herself comfortingly against him. Looming over him, she gently shook him. Though still irritated by her lack of sleep, she murmured kindly and sympathetically. "Iroh. Sweetie, come on. It's just a nightmare. Wake up. Come on, sweetie. Everything is okay."

Iroh's amber eyes shot wide open, and he huffed to catch the breath he had been holding relentlessly. Asami was shocked at how quickly his arms wrapped around her, one around her waist, and the other into her hair on the back of her head. She was pulled closely to his bare torso, and his clean-shaven cheek pushed against hers. The young woman could feel his heartbeat pound like a hammer against his chest, and waited for it to slow before she said anything. When it had nearly settled back to normal, she pulled her face back and ran her fingers through his short, tusseled hair. "What's the matter?"

The General closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through her hair simply to know weather or not the sensation was real. "I lost you."

"Hey," She argued, pecking his cheeks with butterfly kisses. "No you didn't. I'm right here. See? And, Izumi's asleep in her crib. We're not going anywhere."

He swallowed, and glanced over her shoulder just to double-check her claim that Izumi was sound asleep. Iroh nodded. "You're right. Just a bad dream."

Asami knit her eyebrows together with concern. This wasn't the first nightmare he had had in the last month and a half, but it was certainly the worst one yet. And she was suspicious of their source. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Crackles Charan," He answered, confirming her suspicions. It was the gangster and his thug's break-in. "It just keeps replaying in my mind. But, every time…they send more than one person in on you and Izumi, and…I'm not there to save you."

"But, we're all okay now," She tried to reassure him. Truthfully, the break-in still haunted her sometimes. She had thought of a solution to their problems, but she wondered if it would only be the surroundings that stopped haunting them, and the experience would still linger. Though she was tired, and although it was the middle of the night, she decided she might as well try. "Iroh?"

His golden eyes looked at her expectantly and she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Iroh, what if we were to move? Out of this place? Just across town to a house in the hills? No more apartment, we'd still be close to the family, we'd have more space. It's going to start getting little crowded in here anyways, and maybe…it'll help with the nightmares."

* * *

Even as an infant, Izumi was definitely interesting to watch sleep. She would toss and turn, and ball herself up into her sheets so that they were no longer tucked into her bed at all. All the same, she looked all the more peaceful in slumber. Izumi would smile and every once in a great while, laugh. And, each time she woke up, she was happy as ever. To say the least, their daughter was very entertaining.

Often, when she spoke about her dreams they were fanciful and light-hearted, often filled with fantasy and mysticism. In fact Asami was fairly certain that she had only one actual nightmare on record. And, this night like every other that Iroh and Asami had decided to check in on both of their slumbering children, was no different. Splayed across her bed with hair partially over the side of her five-year-old face, Izumi smiled as she slept.

Asami pushed her tangled hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead, followed by a similar action from Iroh. Izumi giggled in slumber and laughed, "No, Mommy…That tickles."

Iroh let out a silent laugh and looked up his wife. Rhetorically he whispered, "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

* * *

Katzu's dreams were neither unpleasant nor filled with girlish fantasies. Their little boy's dreams were just plain bizarre. Sometimes, they would be dreams of heroics and other times they would be of long journeys. Most of the time he would giggle when he told his parents about his nightly adventures to the Red Sand Island to battle the evil pirates that lived there, along with their pet Unagi. Or, about the time that he had been forced to skip up Mount Pakatu to walk on a tight rope across the boiling lava of the volcano. But, what made Asami and Iroh laugh were the small details that he would remember.

The little nonbender would sometimes claim that there was an entire herd giant of flying ring-tailed lemurs commanding and army of komodo rhinos, or that there was a bear doing handstands, which made Asami and Iroh look at each other quizzically with one common thought. What in the world was a bear? Sometimes such dream-like experiences would frighten him, and he would sneak into his parents' room, plush polar bear dog in hand, and crawl up in between them. On one of these occasions, he had gotten Iroh's attention.

"Daddy," He had whispered, trying to shake his father's arm to wake him. When Iroh finally opened his eyes, he would find his son's big, green eyes staring straight back at him with his thumb in his mouth.

"What's the matter, Katzu? Did you have a bad dream?" Iroh asked, receiving an affirmative nod of the head. He pushed the covers down slightly as he sat up and lifted his toddling son into his lap. "What happened?"

"There was a big, scary man with a mask, and he would reach out and grab people's heads." Katzu moved his arms enthusiastically to describe what he had been through. The look on his face was almost comical. "Except _I _was this guy! And I could take bending away! I'd never do that! And I took Auntie Korra's bending away! I didn't want to, but I did. Weird huh, Daddy?"

"Yeah, weird," Iroh answered, nodding. Surprised and a little disturbed, he kissed his son's forehead, told him that everything would be all right, and laid him down between him and Asami.

* * *

"Asami? What's wrong?" Iroh asked with concern, shaking her gently. He hovered over her, trying to make the tears of sleep on her cheeks cease. The General had just returned home moments ago from a long day at work, and he had come home to find his young wife asleep on the sofa. He had been surprised to see her begin to cry, and he had wandered over to her to snap her out of whatever was troubling her. "Asami, love, wake up. There's no need to cry."

Asami's eyes fluttered open and her pupils adjusted to the early evening light streaming in through the windows. Surprised by the handsome face of concern above her, she smiled at him. She gave a teary laugh, and pulled his face down to hers for a quick kiss. "You're home."

He smiled at her, despite his slight confusion. Iroh pushed a bare hand through her hair, intertwining his fingers in the curls along her scalp. "I'm home."

The heiress kissed him once more, a bit more deeply this time. Pulling back, she sniffled and wiped beneath her eyes. "I had a wonderful dream."

"Wonderful?" His eyebrows knitted together curiously. It certainly didn't seem wonderful.

She nodded as he kneeled beside her, his face still above hers. "I was at the park, and I…I saw my mother. She was sitting by the pond feeding turtle ducks like we always used to do, and she offered me a bag. She was so real, and so beautiful. It almost seemed like she had never left me. She told that she'd been waiting for me for a little while, as if it was planned that I was supposed to show up. But, then she asked where the rest of the family was. And, I was so surprised, because well, I wasn't sure whom she meant at first. But, then she just looked right over my shoulder and said, 'Oh, there they are.'

"Of course, I looked too. But do you know who I saw?" Asami didn't wait for answer. "You. And you were carrying this beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes, and there was this little boy a tad older who was so wild, but so adorable. He had your eyes, and they both loved you so much. And, they loved me too, and they loved her. They called her Gran-Gran. They knew her, Iroh, and she loved them so much."

A few more tears spilled down her face even as she smiled. His heart went out to her, and he kissed her. She sat up and hugged him tightly. Quietly she murmured, "I wish that was real."

Iroh pushed his thumb beneath her eye once more. "You still have her. She's watching you every second."

Asami nodded, a bit crestfallen. A bit uncertainly she looked him in the eye for a brief second before her gaze fell down to her lap. Hesitantly, she placed a delicate hand against her lower, inverted abdomen. And, to his complete surprise, she said, "I wish that they could know her."

Shock froze his vocal cords, and he gawked at her in silence. His eyes flickered between her beautiful face, and her hand against her abdomen. What was she saying? Was she sure? How long had she known? "A-Asami?"

A bit more confidently, she gazed up at him and forced a smile. "Don't quote me just yet. I'm ninety-nine percent sure, but I did go see a healer today. And, she said that's exactly what is sounds like."

His mouth fell slightly ajar and he gently put his hand on top of hers. "H-How long?"

She shrugged, "Not very long. Six weeks."

A childish grin broke out across his face, and he looked up at her with complete and utter excitement. Thrilled, he picked her up bridal style and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck with relief, and smiled. "This is wonderful! Asami, this-this is fantastic! We're going to be parents!"

* * *

**Aw my heart! It can't contain it! Please review and submit some prompts while you're at it! :D**


	7. Honor

**Submit your prompts!**

* * *

**Honor**

_A man's word is his honor. –Japanese Proverb _

The heels of his boots clanked against the deck as he rushed towards the bottom of the crow's nest on the topside deck, careful not loose his footing from the wetness that caused the wood planks to be slippery. Through the howling wind he climbed the ladder as quickly as possible, and grasped the watchman's hand to assist him inside. Following the other man's direction, he looked out off the portside to see a smaller vessel, a cargo ship, flagging them down. Already, with one glance he could assess their situation. The cargo holder leaned a little far to its starboard side, and sat much to low in the water for his liking. And, it wasn't just its packages that had given it such horrible posture. His sharp eye me the look out's and he called out to the vessel about fifty fathoms away as loud as he could. "Ahoy, there!"

"Ahoy, General!" The other look out called, though he was hard to hear from the pouring rain and distant thunder. Through the wind, Iroh could hear the fear in the man's voice, and the relief that a ship had responded to their SOS. "We require your assistance, sir! We've broached off course and run aground about thirty fathoms to your portside. Her entire hull has been punctured. She'll sink within the hour. We've got seventy-two men aboard, and a large shipment that we can't afford to lose."

"Aye, aye, sailor!" He called back, letting the man know that he had understood. "We'll get every last man off your ship, and do our best get your shipment off as well."

"Thank you, General!"

"But, sir," The lookout protested as he took back his post. "It's pouring so hard that we can hardly see them. How can you be certain that we won't run aground as well? They look as if they're on the verge of capsizing!"

"Leave it to me," Iroh barked as he slid back down the latter. Into the intercom under an overhang, he barked. "This is General Iroh. All search and rescue hands on duty report to the topside deck immediately. I repeat, all search and rescue hands on duty report to the topside deck immediately. Helmsman, I want you steer us to the starboard side away from the sand barge, and then anchor us. I want twelve search and rescue boats boarded to intercept the crew and shipping aboard URCS Kuei in the next three minutes! All search and rescue hands report to your muster stations immediately!"

Already, through the thunder and rain, he could hear the scrambling of feet running up tin stairs and across the deck. His men were impeccable on timing, and in two minutes the twelve recue boats were boarded with a helmsman in each, and the rescue team including himself on the on the flagship. His own United Republic flagship was safely sailing away from the sand barge where it would patiently await their return. But, from the gigantic battleship, he had only been vaguely aware of just how violent the grey, thrashing ocean really was this evening. He grasped the railing for support, and his dark hair blew back as the small propellers made their way to the distressed cargo ship across the open sea.

General Iroh glared into the wind, exhilarated by the new adventure. As the sinking cargo ship came into better view, he ordered for his men to prepare to board and climb the ladder that had been let down for them. They would fill each boat with the other crew first and a member of the rescue team to assist them. In total, there were twelve men that had followed him aboard, and he would not leave without a single one of them. He would board URCS Kuei first and leave last.

With a quick smile, he opened up his pocket watch to give the miniature portrait a quick glance. Her light eyes smiled back at him in the sepia toned picture, and if his men had not been around, he would have been tempted to kiss the photograph for good luck. Yet, he did not need their playful gestures and remarks in such a serious situation. They were all older than him, and all married so they knew what young newlywed love was like, but he would not have them acting like fools towards their senior officer at a time like this. Taking a deep breath, he closed the watch on the chain necklace and shoved it back beneath his collar just in time for the boat to pull up to the side of the leaning ship. He had given her his word. No matter what, he would return to her.

The rescue ship bobbed up and down horribly in the large surf, and he realized that he was soaking wet. One hand at a time, he wrenched himself up the slippery, rope ladder. Iroh yanked himself aboard, followed immediately by his crew. Looking around, he assumed that the men assembled on deck, each carrying as much as they could, totaled about sixty souls. He followed their stares, and an elder man in the group introduced himself as the captain of the sinking vessel. "Thank you, General."

"There's no time for that now." Iroh scolded. "Captain, I need your men to board each of my boats ten at a time on the first seven vessels. We'll do our best to get your cargo off, but your lives are more important. You, your XO, one of my crew, and myself will fill up the other five boats if we have time. How many men are here?"

"Sixty-six, excluding myself and my XO have mustered. We're missing four men from the boiler room." The Captain answered. "We sent a rescue party, but it's too dark and filling up with too much water to get very far without becoming human sacrifice. The two of them are still down there. I don't know if we can reach them. We're all nonbenders and earthbenders aboard here, so we can't get very far."

"I have it handled," Iroh told him urgently. He was always so straight and to the point when it came to the possibility of sinking. The General had never really figured out why the idea of having a watery grave had bothered him so much, but his grandfather and mother had always told him that it came from a supressed memory of nearly drowning as a young boy. He signaled for two of his waterbenders and the XO of the cargo ship to follow him below deck. Lights flickered as the electricity threatened to give way, and he noticed that the gangway sloped too far to the right and downwards as they journeyed further below. The ship was only about five decks high, but it felt like one and a half decks were already below water. "Lead the way, XO."

"Ahoy, down there! Is anyone alive down there?" One of Irohs's waterbending search officer shouted as the water level began to rise to their ankles. Suddenly, the floor shifted beneath them and the entire ship groaned as if she were in pain. The two waterbenders lifted their hands to keep the black, threatening death sentence at bay. In the dark, they froze and awaited the General's orders, who held their only source of light in his palm.

"Hurry up," He urged and took up the other man's chant. They made their way further down, and as they continued they could hear water moving. If it hadn't have been for the two waterbenders, they would have been wading in it up their waists. Instead, the two men cleared a path for them only a few feet wide and a few feet long. The stairs that they had travelled on had come to an abrupt stop as the group hit the fourth floor below the topside deck. Iroh stiffened as he heard something peculiar, he pointed down a corridor nearly filled to where a man's shoulder would be. "Did you hear that?"

The clanking sound made by what could only be a human being came again. The XO's face grew grim and he barked, "This way!"

Water rushed in the corridor that he was literally looking down at, and the vessel let out another loud moan. His team braced themselves against the wall as the ship began to roll one again. Though he was entirely driven by adrenaline, determination, and excitement, a tiny part of him wracked with fear of breaking a promise, of losing his honor. The water level rose slightly in the corridor, and only the top quarter of a watertight door could be seen at the very end. "Hello, there! Is anyone down here?"

There were muffled shouts that responded to their call, and what sounded like someone pounding their fist against metal to create an echo. The XO, concerned for his men, led the way into the rising water level that the waterbenders did their best to move without disbursing all of their energy at once. He shouted as they moved closer, careful not to lose their footing on the diagonal slope covered in the slippery substance. "We've come to get you out!"

Iroh noticed the sweat forming around his benders' temples from the severe amount of pressure bearing down on their shoulders. He ordered them to relax slightly, and the water drifted up to all of their knees in the shape of a canyon. The door was nearly covered in a thin layer of water, and they easily could have sat down on it from the extreme angle the ship was leaning.

The General swallowed when he noticed that if they were to open the hatch, the water could easily flood the compartment, bringing a heavier weight to that side of the ship and instantly drowning them all. At a distance he could hear water rushing, and one of his benders responded immediately. The man crouched in a horse stance and flinched as though he had been socked in the gut as a giant wave came running down the hallway that they had just taken. They were trapped, and worse yet, the ship was beginning to roll again. Rapidly, his brain working overtime, he barked quick instructions. "We have to wait out the capsize, or we'll all drown!"

"Are you crazy?" The XO shouted as he worked on unlocking the watertight hatch.

"Do as he says!" A voice from inside ordered. "But if you open that door, we're going to drown no matter what! It's already up to our hips!"

"We have two waterbenders!" Iroh insisted, glancing at his two men that seemed prepared to collapse under the pressure. "XO, open that door! Kuro, Kota, keep that water at bay, and let it go the minute the door is closed behind us!"

The two Water Tribe descendants nodded urgently, giving the giant pool above them an extra shove. Huffing anxiously, the XO wrenched open the compartment door to reveal under Iroh's flame a sideways leaning, dark room with more black liquid that reached the bottom of six men's torsos. Kuro carefully climbed climbed in first, followed by Kota, and the water above shifted ominously closer. Iroh ordered the XO to follow, the water level slipping even more as the ship growled in agony. "Push it, you two!"

His voice was strained. Grabbing the hatch, he jumped into the compartment below and slammed the door shut. Along with the XO, he bolted the watertight seal, and the ship groaned once more as the ship rolled and the water collided with the exterior of the room.

* * *

The early morning sea breeze had rolled in the fog perhaps an hour ago, but she didn't really mind the nipping cold anymore. A warm arm was draped around her shoulders supportively, and when she shivered not from the wind but from the ice in her heart, it tugged tighter. She glanced at the green eyed young man that held her in a brotherly way, and he offered her a half smile that she could return without choking in sobs. So, instead, she rested the side of her forehead against his collarbone for comfort. He had told her countless times that it would all be okay, but as more and more sailors that had disembarked the United Republic Forces flagship departed the dock, she knew that he was even beginning to have doubt. Even her gracious, royal mother-in-law had sent her a panicked letter yesterday.

There had been rumors. So many horrible rumors. And, with unconfirmed answers from the United Forces, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Terrible headlines from yesterday and this morning flashed in her mind's eye.

'_Lost At Sea'_

'_Capsized Cargo Ship Brings Watery End'_

'_General Iroh: Honored Savior'_

'_General Iroh: Dead or Alive?'_

_Dead or Alive._ She had contacted every newspaper in town yesterday morning, demanding that the owner of New Future Industries learn exactly where they had gathered their sources. Each of them had led her back to the same exact place. United Forces Head Quarters.

As the wife of the General, one would believe that Asami Sato would have the privilege of being kept aware of what was involved in their operations. And, for the most part that was the case. However, Asami had learned just yesterday that apparently that was not always the case. Perhaps it was in case the line was tapped, or in case the fleet was damaged and in a vulnerable position. But, even when she had stormed to HQ in person, she had been unable to discover any news, due to the fact that all lines of communication had been powered down.

She swallowed, not able to come to terms with the possibility. But as she stood there, Bolin holding her shoulders with brotherly compassion, the rest of her family near by, it finally passed through her mind. _What if he was gone…dead. What if he was dead?_

A sob, the first noise she had made in hours, broke through her lips. The heart-wrenching, choking sound reigned in the tears that threatened to spill, and she shoved the rest of her face into Bolin's shoulder. He hugged her tightly, patting the back of her hair. The earthbender held her steady as she centered herself. She was too strong to cry in public, but the sight of injured soldiers and sailors made her heart brake.

Small arms wrapped around her legs and she looked down to see three-year old Rohan gazing up at her with curious green eyes. "Don't cry, Ami."

She detached one arm from Bolin's collar, and used it to gently stroke the top of the little airbender's raven hair. All she could do was that. Asami did not have it in her to smile, and speech would make her lose her willpower. But, when someone sneezed loudly directly behind her, she jumped and spun on her heel.

"Sorry, sweatheart. I was trying to say hello," his familiar, soft-spoken, yet oddly stuffy voice explained. He smiled awkwardly, his hair was ruffled, dark circles ran underneath his amber eyes, he slumped his shoulders slightly as though he were too tired to stand up straight beneath the weight of his knapsack, and his nose was red from what could only be a cold.

Another sob erupted from her core, but this one sounded different. Instead of despair, it was coated in relief. Without a second thought, she had jumped into his arms, and she felt her feet come off the ground when he looped his arms around her waist. Her fingers ran through the back of his dark locks and she pressed her cheek against his. A light amount of stubble caressed the skin of her face from his lack of shaving the past day or so, but it all the more comforting and it made him feel all the more real. She felt his hand run through her raven curls, and his arm held her waist so snuggly against his torso it was as if he never wanted to let go. She had no idea when her feet had reconnected with the pavement, but all she really cared about was holding Iroh like this forever.

Asami pulled his face back to look at him once more. Every time she saw him, she felt as though he grew more and more perfect. Even now when he was tired, cold, and sick, his happy smile brought her so much joy. Her heart ached in an entirely different way now as she pushed her face back against his chest. His heartbeat thrummed against her eardrum and she felt his cheek rest against her forehead. "I'm so thankful you're back."

His chuckle reverberated in his chest. "Thank the Spirits for metalbending, right?"

She glanced up at him curiously and he answered her. "Well, they were able to rip off the hull of the capsized vessel we were trapped in. Thankfully, we were sort of lodged on sandbar. They found us pretty quickly."

"So you _were _trapped!" Asami nearly shouted with a mixture of relief and anger, although she wasn't quite sure who to direct it at.

"Only for a little while," Iroh began.

"Well, next time-scratch that-anytime there's something I need to know, will you please order HQ to keep me informed," She begged, bristling with irritation and the fear she had yet to release. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back."

He raised his eyebrows out of surprise. They should have told her that he was okay. He would have to investigate that later. But, looking into her watery green eyes, guilt wracked his being. Iroh nodded and pulled her into another embrace. "I promised you, I'd always come back to you."

A tear slipped down her face, and he kissed it away. He was the one person in this world that that she could not bear to lose. She had lost her mother. She had lost her father. And losing Iroh, may very easily have destroyed most of what was left of Asami Sato. She sighed. "Please do."

"You have my word, Asami. On my honor."

* * *

**Aw I love this couple so much! If you guys would like to see a picture I drew of them and baby Izumi go here cheerne rt #/d5esiu2 (just be sure to delete the spaces!) Thanks guys! Please review and I would love some prompts from you guys please!**


	8. Brothers

**This was super fun to write! And I need more prompts! I really appreciate the ones I've gotten so far!**

* * *

**Brothers**

"We like you, Iroh. Really, we do."

The earthbender's voice was sincere, yet it held just enough frosty texture to make Iroh's skin crawl. He swallowed, looking at the two young men standing before him. Their golden and green eyes surveyed him suspiciously, and he felt the need to glance around for any possible escape route. Standing on an island courtyard did not give him too many escape routes. Iroh could swim, but it was a bit far to the other shore and he couldn't possibly run around the island all day. Sweat began to bead around his temples and he suddenly wished he were back inside. It wasn't that he couldn't stand his own against these two very capable benders, it was that he had absolutely no longing to have this talk with them. He had heard about it before from friends and family, how brothers may bring someone in for questioning, but he had never experienced it.

Iroh certainly had not expected this situation to occur when he had arrived on Air Temple Island that evening for a 'family' dinner. Yet, now that he thought about it, he should have recognized the signs that something was up. Throughout the entire evening, he had seen Mako and Bolin throw him icy stares momentarily before looking to one another reassuringly and giving Asami protective glances. They had done this all day, in the same exact pattern, ever since he and Miss Sato had announced their engagement. So, Iroh shouldn't have been surprised when Mako handed Kaito, his and Korra's younger two-week-old twin, over to Asami and asked her to keep an eye on him for a bit. Iroh should have definitely realized that something was fishy when Bolin and Mako flanked him on either side and asked him to join them for a chat. Bu, he hadn't, and now he stood cornered at the edge of the courtyard.

"We just have a few questions for you," The other firebender added to his brother's statement. Bolin nodded and Iroh raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah," Bolin piped in, "Like for starters, how do you plan on supporting Asami?"

"Bolin," Mako huffed in irritation. As Iroh's personal friends, both of them knew very well of his high-ranking military position, and his royal status in the Fire Nation.

"What? I'm just saying, what if you lost your job as General of the United Forces, were disowned by your family, and had absolutely nothing to fall back on? What would you do for Asami then?" The green-eyed young man persisted.

"Anything I possibly could, I guess I'd-," Iroh began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Would you resort to a life of crime?" Bolin dared with a raised eyebrow, his hands pressed together.

"Uh-."

"Bolin, allow me," Mako insisted, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He narrowed his amber eyes back at the man across from him, arms folded across his chest. "Asami's a smart girl. Brighter than almost every single one I know, and you're not stupid either, Iroh. I know that. But, she needs someone who is going to challenge her mentally, and build her up. Are you planning on doing that?"

"I-I want to help her meet her goals anyway I can," Iroh answered him. Why was he stuttering? Maybe it was just the fact that he was caught off guard by the sudden interrogation. "I love helping her design technology for her corporation, and she's an excellent Pai Sho player. Although her technique with the White Lotus tile could use some improvement, I can help her out with that."

"Mm-hmm," Bolin hummed, only slightly more satisfied with Iroh's answer than his stoic brother. "And what about protecting her? She's a tough girl and all, but would step in front of her if someone were to threaten her?"

"I'd lay down my life for her!" His answer came out instantaneously.

"But, I mean that in another way too," Bolin barked. His cheeks turned slightly pink, but he held out his pointer finger into Iroh's face. "Intimately. If she says no about something, or you start gettin' weird, and she says she doesn't want to, you better damn well stop!"

"Because, Spirits, so help me, if she's ever afraid of you," Mako added onto the threat and lit a large flame in the palm of his hand.

He didn't need to finish that sentence, his message was clear as day. Iroh felt haughty and embarrassed. The General would never do anything to dishonor Asami. "I promise you, that will _never _happen."

"It better not," Bolin bit out, cracking the ground beneath his feet. "And, what about her faith in the Spirits? Are you going to encourage her?"

"My entire family is incredibly spiritual," Iroh answered.

Mako nodded and pursed his lips. "What are your intentions in marrying her anyways?"

Iroh gawked slightly, and ran an uncomfortable hand behind his neck. The only people he truly felt comfortable vocalizing these sorts of feelings to were his grandfather and Asami. "Er-Asami-how do I say this?"

"Well, you'd best start yapping," Mako threatened.

"She's the love of my life. Honestly, she is. Every time I look at her, my breath feels like it gets stuck in my throat, and she makes me smile when no one else can. When she's sad, my world is upside down until it's all better for her. We share similar ideals and philosophies, but the ones we don't see eye to eye on just make us more understanding people. Each time she talks to me, I feel like I'm learning something new, and I just can't see a future without her. I love her whole-heartedly, and I just think we're a match made by the spirits?"

"Is that a question, Iroh?" Mako said flatly.

"No. No, it wasn't," Iroh urged. He couldn't help his awkward disposition at times like these. "I mean it."

"So, Iroh, would you ever consider having _relations_ with another woman, or-uh-dude for that matter?" Bolin asked.

Iroh swallowed. He had never touched a woman in the way Bolin meant. He had waited his entire life for his bride, and he only ever had the intention of being with her. But, the fact that Bolin suggested he may have homosexual tendencies irked him. "Never!"

"What about kids?" Mako barked. He and Korra had just finished their own pregnancy weeks ago, so the memory of it was fresh in his mind. "Do you plan to treat her right during pregnancy? If she miscarries what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her how wonderful she is even when her hormones are raging? Are you going to be there for the baby?"

"I've always wanted children," Iroh confessed. "And children with Asami sounds like a wonderful idea. I would treat her no less that how you're supposed to treat a queen. If she miscarries, and I pray that never happens, we'd take it one step at a time. And I would be there every step of the way for that child."

"That's what we want to hear, but we'll need to see it to believe it," Bolin told him, swishing two fingers between his eyes and Iroh. "I mean it. Lets hope you can walk the walk too. If you can't-"

"It's on your head," Mako swore. Iroh's face flushed and now he could feel beads of sweat collecting on every other stress spot on his body. "We're the only type of brothers she's ever had."

"And, we don't want to see our sister hurt. Got it?" Bolin questioned.

The brothers looked at each other, and chuckled, causing both fear and confusion to swirl in Iroh's stomach. Mako slung an arm around Iroh's shoulder and Bolin did the same. "Look at his face! We sure scared you, Iroh."

"Yeah, we know you'll take good care of her," Bolin said laughing. The jovial expressions on the brothers' faces caused Iroh to chortle. His body relaxed in relief as the three men made their way back towards the airbending family's living room.

Through a smile, the other two men still chuckling, Mako promised just as they stepped onto the patio, "But, if you ever hurt her, we'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

* * *

**Honestly, I could totally see Mako and Bolin being this way with Asami and Iroh, but they'd definitely be harder on a guy they don't know as well as Iroh. Please review and submit prompts!**


	9. Pillowtalk

**Pillowtalk**

He gently brushed her raven locks out of her face and she frowned at him playfully. Just to make him caress the side of her cheek once more, she shook her hair into her face again. Chuckling, he complied without any knowledge of her wish. "Why are you doing that? I like looking at your eyes. They're too pretty to cover up."

She rolled off of her right arm that she had been using to prop herself up with, and folded her front arms across his strong chest. Her hair swished forward in front of her features once again as she settled her chin atop of them, and she smiled. "That time was an accident."

He chortled, and ran her black curls behind her ear. He did like her hair down, he just wanted to stare at her unmistakably beautiful features without any interference. "Whatever you say, Miss Sato."

"Are you being sarcastic, General?" She teased, her thumb rubbing against his satin collared shirt beneath her hands.

His eyes grew a bit wider, and he shook his head back and forth, creating more lines in the feather-stuffed pillow beneath him. "Not with a lady such as yourself."

Asami narrowed her eyes a bit with humored suspicion. She brought her face down near his so that their noses touched. "You are too."

Carefully, he pulled against the back of her neck to bring the rest of her face down to his. Her lips were soft and sweet against his own, and he held her gently against his chest. "I promise."

"Sure, sure," She muttered nonchalantly, pushing her lips back to his.

They shared several light, innocent, butterfly kisses, not wanting to break the barrier of anything a bit more deep. They liked the position they were in. It was comfortable, and inviting, and it was just theirs. It was their chance to escape from all of their duties, and simply envelop their free time in each other. A part of Iroh's masculinity wanted to let his hands travel down further and underneath her clothed waist, but his chivalrous nature, better sense, and heart demanded that he not break the harmlessness in their interaction. Besides, they had both agreed to wait for marriage long before they had even known one another.

Originally, they had intended to take a nap. As both were beyond swamped with their own tasks, and Iroh had generously agreed to help Asami with new designs to the biplanes, they had not spent much time sleeping and were in desperate need of it. Yet, as they lay there on Asami's king-sized bed in her apartment, neither had been able to keep their eyes closed for very long. Asami had in fact fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, and Iroh was positive that it had been the most precious thing he had ever paid witness to. She had burrowed her back against his chest and had melded against him as she let dreams take her. However as a light sleeper, her nap had only lasted perhaps ten minutes as her sweetheart could not help but place light kisses on the back of her head.

The twenty-year-old Sato shivered as a breeze blew across her bare feet from the slightly ajar window. Iroh pecked her lips once more and offered, "Would you like me to close that?"

"No, it's all right" Asami answered. Even in the middle of a winter day, closing the windows would most likely make it a bit too warm for comfort. Instead, she leaned over him and down the side of the bed to retrieve her socks that rested beside his boots. He smiled and turned over as she sat up next to him.

Gently, he grasped her smallest toe and chuckled. "You have such little feet."

"Would you prefer they be bigger?" She joked, tugging on the other sock.

"No. Well, I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind. It's you I love, not necessarily your feet. I love your feet too though. Don't get me wrong. They're adorable. But, _if _you had big ones, I would love them too I guess. But, you don't. You have little feet. I love your little feet," He answered in a painful effort to explain himself. Iroh had even had to refrain from stuttering a few times, and he cursed the fact that he had his grandfather's way with words. But he just couldn't refrain from continuing. "For instance, I love my ship. I would love it no matter what it looked like. I would simply love it cause it's-well-mine. It-it's just an added plus that it's beautiful, boarded by a great crew, strong and sturdy, and ready to fight."

Asami giggled as he pushed a hand to his face in embarrassment. She crawled back up beside him and rested her head on the edge of his pillow. "That's a relief, to know that your ship and I have something in common."

When he pegged her with an uncertain look, she smiled wider, "I know what you mean."

Iroh breathed a small sigh of relief. Nearly every time he had spoken to her after they had first become acquainted, he had been certain that she would find him far too awkward and uncomfortable to be around for extended periods of time that did not consist of professional inquiries. Yet, she had found his gawkiness endearing, and to his great sense of accomplishment, she had been attracted to it. Even now though, four months into serious courtship, he was still nervous that he might say the wrong thing. Thankfully, those incorrect forms of speech rarely came, and he knew more than well when they did.

"I was reading the paper this morning and I came across an article about a brand new department store that's going up downtown on the corner of Ayano and First Avenue. I thought you might be interested in reading it, so I saved it for you just in case you wanted to take a look," He confessed with an excited, boyish grin.

"Oh, I drove by there the other day! There was a sign up about 'Hitomi's Coming Soon. Construction was underway."

"That's the one."

Asami wasn't usually one to gush over things, but if there were two materialistic obsessions she had, it was technology-specifically vehicles- and fashion. She grinned broadly. "It looks like it's going to be gorgeous. Thank you for being so thoughtful. Did the article say when they were going to open?"

The General shook his head, his cheek against the pillow. He caressed the side of her face with his thumb and ran his fingers in her hair. "I'm not sure, sorry. I was paying a bit more attention to the cooking section. There was an article on all of the uses of ginger. I knew that adding it to tea would give the beverage an extra zest, and that it could help with nausea, but did you know it helps with headaches and muscle soreness?"

"No, I did not." She answered, amused. A thought occurred to her, and she playfully narrowed her eyes. "You put ginger in my tea this morning. Why?"

Iroh raised his eyebrows sheepishly over her accusing tone. "They-um-they help with-um-menstrual cramps too."

Asami blushed hotly and stiffened. Her face turned pink and she lost any sort of suspicion in her eyes. "Oh."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Iroh insisted, rubbing her arm and trying to get her to smile at him again. She had never actually informed him of her monthly schedule. He had always just sort of unknowingly known. Maybe it was because he noticed that she had been snappy the entire week before; or that she was tired, sore, and hungry; or that she had decided to put on more comfortable pants this week than she did most. No matter what it was, he somehow had guessed right.

"Ugh, that's embarrassing." She huffed. Iroh wanted to smile, positive that her chagrin was another sign that he was right.

"It happens," He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I just guessed right. And, I heard you muttering about being achy, so I thought it would help."

Asami's face flickered, tossing around a few different emotions and ultimately landing on appreciation. She kissed his cheek and her voice was soft. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was really nothing."

Her gaze lingered on him, and she ran her fingers through his once neatly combed hair. Iroh watched earnestly as her expression suddenly became sad. "What am I going to do without you for the next three months?"

"You'll be busy as ever with the business, shopping, babysitting, working on Team Avatar duties, helping Korra out with setting up a nursery, keeping Verick and Bolin in line. You'll hardly even know I'm gone." He told her, trying to keep the sorrow out of his voice and off of his face.

"Yes, I will." Frowning, Asami's green eyes lowered to stare at his dog tags around her neck. She fiddled with the pendants, and the chain rolled against the back of her neck. "Will you realize I'm gone?"

"Everyday." The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation answered in a heartbeat. "I'll miss you so much, everyday. Promise you'll write to me?"

"I wouldn't even dream of missing out on your letters, sweetie."

He smiled as though her promise alleviated some of the loneliness hanging over them. "I'm glad to hear it. I promise I'll respond at least three times a week. I would say every hour, but I don't think we'll have the time. I'll try and see if you've managed to figure out the telegraph," He teased.

She chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I was really close."

"I'm just glad it wasn't a real message. The operator on the other end would have been really confused."

"You think?"

"Well, if it's me getting it, I think I'll be able to interpret."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because I already know that you'll be telling me you love me."

She snorted. "Or that you're full of yourself, darling. How will you be able to decipher them?"

He pursed his lips in contemplation. "You've got me there."

Asami chuckled again before cuddling up beside him once more. She pressed her ear to his strong chest to listen to the steady drumbeat of his heart. The Sato heiress sighed in contentment and gripped the fabric of his shirt as his warm arms wrapped around her once more. "Iroh."

"Hmm?" The General of the United Forces hummed as he twiddled her hair in his fingers.

"Promise me you won't fall for any pretty girls while your at sea."

"I thought you knew by now that I have eyes only for you?" He smiled broadly at her, and gently rasped the dog tags around her neck. "I gave this to you as a promise that I'll always come back to you. I love you so much, and I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. And, I was hoping that you would have me forever."

"That was kind of my plan too," Asami admitted nonchalantly, twiddling a strand of her hair.

Iroh could hardly contain the grin on his face. For him, Asami had just expressing interest in becoming his bride was something that could keep him happy for a hundred lifetimes. With the sweet sincerity of any gentleman, he kissed her passionately and only broke away from her to obtain an answer. "Promise me that you'll be waiting for me on the docks when we land?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

**Just something sweet, not too much of a plot in this, but I figure this couple deserves a break. Prompts please? Thank you for the ****review and prompts last chapter!**


	10. Changes

**Short but I think it's funny. Hope you like. Remember to review and send me prompts.**

* * *

**Changes**

"You want me to do what?" Suzume hissed disbelievingly at her older brother. She was certain that she had not heard him correctly. Never once in her twenty-two years of life had she been made to do such a repulsive thing.

"Change his diaper," Iroh said a bit more pointedly as he thrust his infant son into his spoiled sister's grasp. "It would really help me if you could just do this one thing for me, Suzu."

"No."

"You're staying in _my_ house, you can lend a hand."

"I didn't sign a contract."

"Your presence is contract enough."

"I'll find somewhere else to stay."

He laughed. "Over a diaper change? Really? That's a new one. Where would you go?"

"Where would the Fire Nation princess not be welcome?"

"Some place that doesn't accept any sort of currency. Mother put me in charge of your funds for the duration of your stay," He taunted.

Her amber eyes narrowed hatefully. "She didn't."

Suzume's lip curled in indignation for her brother, and at the revolting aroma eroding from her nephew's backside. Katzu giggled and clapped his chubby hands together, pleased with his silly auntie's facial expression. She shot the Crown Prince a glare as he instructed her on where she would find diapers. "You can change him in the nursery."

"Don't you have a servant for this?" She muttered, disgusted by the idea that she would actually have to wipe the baby's bottom. Sazume had never had to clean up after Izumi. Yet, then again, she had always managed to disappear when the occasion arose. Her scowl turned back to Katzu. So, he was stealthy. _'That might be useful later. Right now, though, it's disgusting.'_

"He's all yours," Iroh answered, waving her off as he walked out of the guest room and back down the hall towards the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"I don't suppose you could change yourself?" Suzume asked in a haughty tone and earned a grunt in response. Sickened, she held him out at arms length with her face turned away. _'This just needs to go away.'_

Quickly, the young princess made her way down the hall towards the nursery. Frantically, she searched for the place to rid her nephew of the horrible monstrosity. As she made her way inside the room with the crib, she glanced at the giggling baby boy in her hands. When she set him down on the changing table, his foot immediately found his mouth and he laughed at the horrified look on Suzume's face. "Here we are. You, Zuzu, are going to meet your match."

"Daddy, do you like my dress?" Izumi asked with a twirl when her father stepped inside her parents' bedroom.

Beaming, Iroh knelt down and spread his arms out. "Absolutely beautiful, my little dragon. You truly look just like a princess."

"I am a princess," She stated matter-of-factly, holding her head high.

"Yes, you are," Iroh told her, taking her hands. "But, princesses have to be what to be good at what they do?"

She nodded and blinked her dark lashes across her amber eyes. "They have to be honorable people and always think of overs first."

"Very good," He answered with pride as he kissed her cheek. A movement of red over her shoulder caught his eye, and he looked up to see a stunning young woman with tied up long, raven curls much like his daughter's. She wore a floor-length, red dress, and on the front of her head rested a tiara to make her position as consort princess known to the attendees at the ball they were to attend.

Izumi gazed back behind her and smiled at the dazzled look on her father's face. In his ear she whispered, "Doesn't Mommy look beautiful?"

Of course, at four years old, Izumi still had a bit of difficulty keeping her voice below a hushed shout, and her mother smiled at her. Iroh smiled, and picked his daughter up as he stood. "Yes, she does."

"You don't look half bad yourself, General," Her sweet, sultry voiced tinkered. When she kissed him, her daughter leaned in for her own from her mother. Asami planted a little butterfly kisses over her daughters little lips, and stroked her curly, black hair. Gazing back at her husband, she glanced over his appearance once more. "But, your tie is crooked."

As she adjusted the uniform accessory, she looked at him with humorous green eyes. "Did you get Suzume to change him?"

"With some sorts of repercussions, I'm sure," He answered somewhat ominously.

As if on cue, a loud shout could be heard from down the hallway, chorused by over-joyed laughter. "YOU DARE DEFILE MY EYE WITH YOUR BODILY FLUIDS? You, my filthy little nephew, will suffer the consequences eventually! Iroh! _Your_ son requires _your_ assistance!"


	11. Almost Wedding Day

**Almost Wedding Day**

"Congratulations," An unidentifiable voice echoed for what had to be the hundredth time that evening. Like each time before, the young man politely offered his thanks prior to doing his best to slip away from his guests' eager clutches. His amber eyes scanned the surrounding crowd, discreetly in search of the most important person in the room. She had gone 'missing' about fifteen minutes ago, so when he caught sight of her long, raven locks rippling in the wind behind her back, he sighed.

She stood on the balcony behind the closed double doors. Her posture was slightly off as she rested her forearms on the railing, staring off into the darkness. How she had evaded their party attendees, he had no idea, but it was now a mission of his to find out. Stealthily, he steered clear of anyone's watchful gazes as he opened one of the doors and slipped outside behind her. Immediately the chatter and music from indoors was enveloped by a soothing silence. Waves crashed upon the shore a short distance from where they stood, and the stray pairings of company outside were spread far and wide.

Without a second thought, he unbuttoned his coat when he saw her shiver slightly. Draping it around her shoulders, he rested his hand on the small of her back and whispered, "You're cold."

Her green eyes lazily rolled up to meet his, and gave him a warm, comfortable smile that was not quite right. "Iz kay."

His eyebrows rose with the way her words slurred, and he leaned an elbow against the railing to face her. Her gaze was somewhat unfocused, and her smile a bit too wide, but what ultimately confirmed his hypothesis was the half-drank glass of champagne in her grasp. "Asami, are you alright?"

"Suuuure." She giggled and waved her hand as if the assumption were hilariously ridiculous. "Whyz dat? Do I not seem alriiight?"

Swiftly, he caught her hand so that the momentum did not carry the rest of her body. Giddily, she clapped his hand repeatedly in a childish manner. Her game amused her and she giggled once again. Pointedly, he took a firmer hold on her hand, and coaxed her into looking up at him. "Well, for starters, you're drunk."

"Pssh, nooo." She protested. His eyebrow quirked upwards, and she wriggled her hand out of his grasp to hold up two fingers pinched together. "Weeell, maybe a lil' bit. –hic."

He sighed, and gently pried her glass out of her hand. Setting it down on the railing behind him, he turned back around to see her pout in indignation. Tenderly, he cupped his hand against the back of her jaw so that he could meet her eye. Concerned, he insisted, "You never drink."

"Sooo?" Distractedly, her eyes stared at his wrist against her face, and she lolled her head to the side to nip at him playfully.

"Asami, stop that." He urged adamantly. "I'm being serious."

"Whazz wrong, I-roh?" She pouted dejectedly, giving him pitiful, green eyes. "Reeelax."

His amber eyes were piercing, and he grasped her firmly so that she would look at him. "Asami, listen to me. You are drunk. Drunk at our rehearsal dinner. Do you not want to get married tomorrow?"

The raven haired girl laughed once again, and swatted his comment away, "Pff. Thatz-hic-stupid. Don't-hic-be stupid, I-roh."

Iroh's lips pursed, and he stood up straight to make his point a bit more clear. To find her drunk like this was not so embarrassing, because this was not her. She wasn't a drinker, or an ardent drunk. Asami was washing away her worries. Her guilt, her remorse, everything. And, it hurt him. "_Listen _to me, Asami. Stop acting foolish. I mean it. Do you not want to marry me tomorrow? Is that why you're drinking everything down? If you don't want to get married you can just tell me, and even though it will kill me, I _will_ let you go."

Distress swelled up in her green eyes, and Iroh was fairly certain that she may have begun to cry. Her voice was consumed with sadness, chocked tears, and diluted by tears. "You-you would let me go?"

Pain stabbed his heart, and his eyes found the ground. "Only if you wanted to be let go. I can't make you love me if you don't, and I won't try to force you. I love you too much to hold on to you selfishly like that."

Teardrops now streamed from her intoxicated eyes, and she clutched at the front of his shirt. Her voice was nearly hysteric with urgency as she sobbed. "Well, force me to, Iroh. Be selfish, because I do love you. I love you so much."

Relief eased the pain in his heart, but confusion furrowed his brow as he collected the sobbing girl, desperately reaching for him, into his arms. Tenderly, he placed his lips against the top of her head, and held her tightly against his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "Then what is it? Why did you do this to yourself?"

She leaned her head back to peer up at him, and he wiped away her smeared mascara beneath her eyes. "Because I'm stupid."

"Asami Sato, you the furthest thing from stupid. You're a genius," He disagreed, picking her chin up. "Now tell me what's really running through that typically brilliant, inebriated mind of yours?"

"Typically?" She chuckled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you're under the influence, so it's debatable right now," He teased.

"Shhhut up," She playfully hissed, throwing a soft strike at him. He kept a firm hold on her so that she wouldn't lose her balance as she did so.

"Really though," He pressed. Inadvertently, he threw a glance back inside of Republic City's Grand Hotel's largest to see that not too many guests were attempting to observe his and his fiance's private discussion. The next day, all of these people would be required to report back to the same place around four in the afternoon. Some, like he, his bride, their respective bridal and groomsmen parties, had decided to stay in the hotel for the night. And, he was suddenly relieved that it would be simple to put Asami to bed. "Please, tell me."

She wiped under eyes again, "No, itz stupid. You'd think it waz shtupid. I shouldn't have let it get me like this. Itz dumb."

"I'm sure it isn't. If it's bothering you like this, it can't be. Tell me about it. We're a team, Asami. You can tell me about anything." He reassured. In response, she bit her lip as though to ponder over the predicament, before throwing him a decisive look of pure stubbornness.

"Mmm, no." She turned in place as he let out an exasperated sigh. In that instant, her feet stumbled on over the other, but before she could get anywhere near the ground, his arms were around her. "Ow."

He pulled her back up into a standing position, and she winced. Gentlemanly, he swept her off of her feet. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

"But, the party," She protested.

"Can wait 'til tomorrow. You're going to feel awful if you don't sleep this off soon, and get some ice on that just in case." Avoiding the rehearsal guest entirely, Iroh walked further down the balcony towards a small flight of stairs that led to the hotel's main gardens. He smiled at her as he trekked towards the main lobby where he would catch the elevator to take her to her suite that she would be sharing with her maid of honor, Korra, for the night.

Her green eyes squinted curiously at him, and he had to chuckle. Every expression she made was just a little too enthusiastic and exaggerated. "What are you gonna tell everyone? Our friends? Your family? Oh, Spirits, your mother?"

"Relax, sweetheart," He assured her in a soothing tone. "You're sick, and you twisted your ankle when you tripped. And you were too embarrassed to be carried through the party, so I took you up through the lobby."

"I'm impressed, Gen-er-al. Do you lie like that often?"

Iroh threw her an offended look as he stepped into the lobby. "It's not _lying_. It's mostly true. You _will_ be sick soon, and I bet that if I set you down you would hobble around because your ankle _does _hurt, doesn't it?"

She nodded, and tears came back into her beautiful, green eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm even saying. I feel so stupid. Just put me down, and I'll make my way upstairs myself. You can stop taking care of me."

"Asami," He called tenderly, pausing in his tracks both out of surprise and to call the elevator operator. Guilt panged his heart. Perhaps, he had been a tad too harsh. "It's all right. I know that's something you would rather have said about you than that you're smashed. I'll say it for you, for your honor. And, I have you. I'm going to bring you upstairs. You're far too beautiful, and I care far too much about you to let you trek around this hotel like this by yourself. I know you're independent, and that this place is safe, but things happen. And, unfortunately, they happen to wonderful girls like you. Besides, something tells me that you really don't want to be alone right now."

Her bottom lip quaked and she sluggishly buried her face into his neck. He felt her arms tighten around the back of his neck. Sweetly, he nuzzled her forehead with his cheek. When the elevator operator peered at him curiously, he nodded with a slight shrug. The engineer grinned at him, and silently followed Iroh's direction. In the privacy of the quiet hallway, Iroh chuckled, "You're a rather expressive drunk, my dear. I'm just glad you haven't misplaced your belongings."

The heiress in his arms pegged him with a teary, stubborn glare. Gently, he set her down in front of her door so that she could open her clutch and extract her key as she leaned against him. As soon as the tumblers clicked out of place, Iroh scooped her back up. Locking the door behind him, the Fire Nation Crown Prince set his beloved down in a sitting position against the edge of one of the two beds in the room. He pointed towards a dresser that he knew she had filled with her belongings, and grinned at her. "I can't see your dress yet, which I assume is hanging. So, which drawer is your nightgown in?"

"That one," She instructed with a pointed finger and a sniffle. "I think."

Kindly, he fetched her a silk gown and a robe, and ushered her into the bathroom where her toiletries awaited. Honoring her modesty, he shut the door behind her with a quick kiss and told her to call him in case she needed him. Patiently, he waited, sitting on the edge of a bed, twiddling his thumbs. When the door clicked opened, his head shot up to see his soon-to-be-bride adorned in her gown and kimono robe leaning against the wall, favoring her ankle. Her make-up completely washed from her face, her eyes were still red and somewhat puffy from tears and her drunkenness, and her black ringlets fell messily down her back. And, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Feeling better?" He cooed, walking towards her and taking her hand. She tipsily rocked her head from side to side, and he chuckled as he picked her back up in his arms. Propping her back up against the head of the bed, he fetched a pillow and slid it underneath her ankle that was slightly red. Flashing her a grin, he dismissed himself momentarily to fetch her a damp washcloth with ice wrapped inside, along with a glas of water to keep her hydrated. She winced at the coldness before he pressed it back against her pale flesh. "I think you just rolled it. It should be fine to walk on, but prop it up tonight, okay?"

"We get to do this two nights in a row, Doctor," She murmured. "You caring me to and fro and across the threshold."

"Who said I'd ever stop?" Iroh teased.

"I think I'd get fat if you did," She told him worriedly, finishing her glass of water.

He laughed at her drunken concerns. "How's that? Just by picking you up each night?"

"Yeah," Asami insisted, sitting up and examining her ankle.

"No, I really doubt that," He chuckled. "You work all the time on machinery, and you're best friends with the Avatar, well simply Korra, of all people. I think it's impossible to say that you are inactive."

"Mmm, maybe," She muttered. Her green eyes flickered upwards, and something about the warmth and proximity of his amber eyes fired something off in her brain. Gently she picked her hand up from her ankle, and brought it to his face. Their eyes danced in the reflection of one another's, and their smiles flickered before gently pushing them together.

Her kiss slightly sloppy and heated, affected by the sake and champagne running through her system, but it still fogged his brain entirely. Asami's delicate fingers ran through the back of his hair, pulling him closer to her. His strong hands grasped the silk-clothed small of her back, yearning for her nearness. Before either of them really had any reign over themselves, Iroh found himself on top of his fiancé, her form melding perfectly against his own. He was fully clothed, and so was she. But he knew that if he didn't put a stop to their actions soon, he would in the very least be missing a shirt, and most likely his pants. And, eventually both of them would be missing something else entirely. Her hand had begun to roan over his chest and he groaned, flustered, before pulling himself up.

Huffing and bothered, Iroh sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to her, pushing his face into his hands to regain control of himself. Thin fingers tugged the sleeve around his arm, and he graced her with the respect to at least look at her. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved up and down for a breath, which did not make it easier for him. But, her minutely unfocused eyes were disheartened and confused, and so was her voice. "Did I do some-Iroh, please?"

"Asami," He breathed uncertainly. "Not like this."

"Why not?" She questioned like a woman with a broken heart. "I want you, Iroh. Don't you want me too?"

The General of the United Forces turned in his place to grasp her hands. His amber eyes were sturdy and kind. "Asami Sato, don't ever doubt that I want to be with you that intimately, but now is not the time for it."

"But-."

"You're drunk, Asami. I know you'll want to be coherent when the time comes."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"You just have that state of mind right now that's telling you that, but sober, straight thinking you wants to wait until tomorrow night. And, I want you to, too. I want both of us to remember and cherish tomorrow night forever, okay?"

Her eyes darted to the wall, and she absent-mindedly twiddled a strand of hair in between her fingers. "So, it's not because you don't love me?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he reassuringly placed his lips to her forehead. "No, absolutely not. I love you so very much. And, you're the reason I've waited all my life for tomorrow."

She squeezed his hand in her lap, her forehead still resting against his mouth. "So, you don't ever plan on leaving me, do you?"

Drops of salty water dripped from her green orbs once again, and he cupped her face in his hands as he kissed them away. "No. I would never leave you. Why would you ever think I might?"

She shrugged, but he was persistent. Yet, all he received in response was a simple, "Everyone else has."

His heart nearly shattered with the overwhelming sadness he had stumbled upon. And, now, he realized what had pushed her into this drunken stupor. She had no biological family left. Her mother was dead, and her father was in prison for supporting a radical group and trying to kill her in the process. The mere thought of the man made Iroh's blood boil. To know someone had tried to fatally harm _his_ Asami, her own father to be exact, could have thrown him into a fit of rage. But, now was the time to deal with this topic on hand, not to focus on an insane criminal.

Iroh racked his brain for something encouraging to tell her, and cursed himself for his way with words. "That's not true, Asami. Look at Korra, Bolin, Mako. Yes, you two broke up, but that was years ago and he's always been a friend there for you. Tenzin's family? They love you. I know my family does too, and so do I. So much. I'll never leave you, or hurt, or betray you. You can count on me. Not everyone is your father, Asami. You can trust me."

She nodded through her cries. "I do, its just-."

"I know. I can't know that pain personally, but I know what it does. My grandfather can relate entirely, and I've seen how it's affected him. I can sympathize with it, and I will make sure nothing like that happens to you again. Especially not from me. I love you, Asami." Her firebender told her, gathering her a bit more tightly in his embrace.

"I love you too, Iroh," She responded, hugging him tightly.

"Just a little bit longer, and we'll be married," He whispered against her hair.

"Like what? Eighteen hours?" She guessed.

"Look at you, doing math." He joked.

"Bite me," She hissed playfully.

"Tempting," He answered with an insincere wink. "But, for now, it's bedtime. Here, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, and then I'll go downstairs and send Korra up."

"But, I'm not tired," Asami protested through a yawn.

"Miss Sato, I do believe that was a lie," Iroh disagreed, pulling the covers up over top of her.

"No, it was not, General Iroh," She argued as another struck her.

Iroh chuckled as he made his way onto the opposite side of the bed and laid down beside her. He slung his arm across her back and she buried her face into his chest. A smile graced his lips with the thought of having the pleasure to be like this every night from tonight on, with her. His fingers ran across her cheek and through her hair, and he smiled. She looked too precious to even think about going anywhere else anytime soon, and he was content with waiting for Korra to come upstairs instead. Because right now he was lying beside the woman he loved most, his bride, his future wife, and he could think of nothing else but their life together.

"Are there any teas to cure hangovers?" Asami suddenly whispered.

"Plenty."

"Good, I'll need one." She sighed, settling herself. "Happy Almost Wedding Day, sweetie."

"Happy Almost Wedding Day, sweetheart."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know it's been quite awhile, but please let me know what you think. Lots of love to my readers and reviewers. And don't forget to give me some prompts! :D More on the way soon!**


	12. Bets

**A/N: I know the wait periods between updates is getting absolutely ridiculous, but I'm actually working on the next chapter right now. And, just so we're clear, this was actually on another story of mine(although I did make a few changes here), but I'm getting rid of that and I think this'll have a better shot here. Regardless, I think y'all will enjoy it. Gotta love ya some Irosami! XD EXTREMELY FLUFFY**

* * *

Beautiful.

It was the one word that could come anywhere near accuracy. Glowing. She was simply stunning.

Beautiful.

"What?" She had asked when she caught him watching her that evening.

Music played on the radio, a new hit song by the name of _Now You're On The Trolley. _It was the perfect dancing tune, and that was exactly what she was doing-or attempting. The young woman held the hands of the youngest airbender in the world as his jealous elder brother, her two-year-old godchildren, and Lin's adopted son watched. They swayed back and forth, spun each other which was comical from the height difference, and moved their feet to the beat. For a five year old, Iroh had to admit, Rohan was a decent dancer, although he was fairly sure that it might have had something to do with his airbending.

Iroh blushed, caught off guard by her realization and shook his head. "Nothing, you're just entertaining."

She rolled her eyes playfully and returned her attention back to her dance partner. Around him, in the family room and kitchen of the flat he owned with his wife, was what they teasingly considered _her side of the family_. Tenzin, Mako who had recently been promoted to a first lieutenant, and Lin were in the middle of a heated discussion on what was the best way to ensure the safety of citizens in a district that had recently been plagued by severe crime. Korra would have probably been involved in the conversation had it not been for Jinora, Ikki, and Lin's adopted daughter, who were enough to tire the Avatar off of her feet to give her slightly swollen belly and aching back a rest. At the moment, he was supposed to be involved in a conversation with Pema, Bolin, and his fiance, but he had been distracted.

"It does look good on her," Pema commented, making the great general jump. His amber eyes must have shown his bewilderment from his loss of thought. So, Pema continued, gesturing at the raven-haired heiress swaying with her youngest son. "Pregnancy. It suits her well."

"Oh," He smiled goofily and nodded. Iroh couldn't concur more. His wife had always been absolutely gorgeous, and she always would be in his eyes, but pregnancy had brought a different type of bewitching effect upon her. "I completely agree."

The song ended and she broke away from the little boy, sitting down next to Korra. The two pregnant women exchanged understanding grins. Asami may have been nearly six months further along than Korra, but the young Avatar could sympathize entirely from the experience of her first pregnancy. And, the further along each of the, were, the more tired and uncomfortable they were bound to get. But, no matter how fidgety, fatigued, or grouchy she got, to Iroh, she still made the world go round.

He excused himself from Bolin and the air acolyte, and moved towards his wife. He greeted her warmly, first kissing her on her plum lips and then placing his lips against her firm, round belly. He kneeled before her, placed the side of his face against her abdomen, and ran his hand over the spot where they had felt their baby kicking last night. He pecked her stomach once more before sitting next to her and draping his arm around her shoulders.

Meelo and Rohan, covering the twins eyes, had been rather disgusted by the intimate moment before them while their sisters, on the other hand, swooned. Her grey eyes lit, Ikki excitedly asked for the hundredth time if they had any names picked out. Iroh exchanged a look with his wife and they shook their heads.

"How about Ayaka?" Ikki through out.

"Sure, if you want it to sound like we're throwing up every time we say the kid's name!" Meelo pointed out, earning a glare from his sister and giggles from the other three boys.

"Yan?" Jinora offered.

Rohan literally yawned, automatically tossing the name out.

"Uttara?" Ikki blurted out.

His wife shook her head. "Sounds a little redundant. Besides, we don't know if it's a girl or not."

"What about Vanhi?" The youngest female airbender suggested one final time.

Korra snorted irritatedly, "Oh, sure! Throw out my name, why don't you?"

"I already told you that I hated that name!" Mako argued from the kitchen.

"Well, this is the second time I'm carrying your kids, so I think it would be fair if I got to name it," Korra retorted.

"_Her_," Her husband corrected, scooping up his younger son who had run up to him. He smiled at him. "And Vanhi just sounds so...unacceptable for _our_ kid. You don't want a sister named Vanhi do you?"

The light haired little boy shook his ash brown head in a negative. Korra laughed as her older twin came towards her with arms outstretched. She sat him on her lap, and he rested his dark head on the soft spot of her shoulder. "Alright, Mr. Hat-Trick, I wasn't intending to get into a gender debate. I'm just tired of referring to our baby as an _it_. What do you think the baby will be, Kaito?"

The little boy smiled up at his mother. His eyes-dark, blue, and mysterious-became thoughtful as he put a tiny hand on her stomach. His little voice came out sure of himself. "A girl!"

"What about Auntie Ami's?" Iroh asked his godson over his wife's belly. Asami's nickname, given by Rohan, had stuck amongst the younger three boys.

He squinted his tan eyelids in thought. "A girl."

"I'm gonna go with him on that," Jinora said. "Both of those actually."

"Me too," Ikki added.

"Me three!" Rohan piped up. Around the room there was a chorus of agreements and disagreements.

"No way! They'll both be boys! Boys are awesome!" Meelo argued.

"I agree that Korra's going to have a girl, but I think Asami may have a boy," Pema added.

"I agree with that," Bolin interjected.

Asami eyed her husband expectantly. Iroh shrugged. Neither of them had a clue, and no preference. They wanted both genders-not at the same time, twins were quite a responsibiltiy-for separate reasons. Mostly, they just wanted a healthy, perfect baby that would be loved.

After Lin sarcastically suggested they make a wager, everyone's excitement lingered in the atmosphere of the room for a good hour. At least until _The Spirit_ came on over the radio. Despite the thrilling aspect of this evening's broadcast, somewhere along the way the twins and Rohan were not the only people to fall asleep. Deciding that the couple looked far to peaceful to be woken up, Pema jotted down a note for them before ushering everyone out of the flat to head to their own homes.

Somehow, regardless of her swollen belly, she still laid beside him on the sofa. Her hand was on his shoulder and her face was tucked into his chest. Iroh was surprised to find them like this in the silent darkness, alone. But after a moment of sleepy consideration, he guessed that it really wasn't that surprising. They were both exhausted. Apart from their careers, they still were working on the nursery and making time for themselves, family, and friends.

Dreamily, he twiddle her black hair in his fingers. She really was beautiful, especially without make-up on. Sound asleep she looked like what he could only imagine to be the mesmerizing painted lady-without the paint. She stirred when he ran his fingers across her cheek. Asami opened her green eyes halfway and had to continue to flutter her lashes to keep them open. Sleepily she breathed, "Iroh?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we don't care what the baby will be gender-wise, you wanna make a bet on when it'll be?"

He chuckled at her tired words, the sounds reverberating in his chest. "When what?"

"You know." She picked her hand up and lazily gestured to the air. "When he/she will actually get here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!" Her sarcastic side came out a lot when half of her actions were determined by her subconscious. "So, what do ya say?"

"Well, I was a week early, so I guess I'll say a...a week early."

"Go figure?" She retorted, her were closed again. "I say three weeks...before."

"At first I thought you meant within three weeks."

"Mmm-hmm."

"So, what's the wager?"

Half asleep she mumbled, "Skinny dipping...riding the Unagi."

Iroh's amber eyes grew wide. "How about we discuss that part tomorrow when you're awake?"

"Mm-Okay."

Too tired to move them himself, Iroh merely snatched the blanket hanging across the back of the sofa and draped it across themselves. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Asami. I love you."

"Goo night. Love you too. You're gonna loose."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! :D**


	13. Waiting

**A/N:**This one came up faster! Yay for sort of living up to promises! And it's long! :D

So someone asked me to do a prompt of the song, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, and this is sort of my interpretation of it. Other songs that went well with it while I wrote include "Hallelujah" I like Jason Castro's version, "Falling Slowly", "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn, "Forever and Always" by Parachute, and "First Love " by Adele. But, hey, that's just me. You can take my suggestion or not haha.

Anyways, this chapter is very Angsty with a lot of Hurt/Comfort. There's some violence, minor cursing, and a surface view of smut so be warned (not that I really think it bothers any of you drama lovers).

I hope you guys enjoy it! PLease review this chapter. It would mean a lot. And thanks to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Y'all are awesome.

* * *

**Waiting**

* * *

The sound of metal scraping against another coarse surface resonated in the small room, causing her teeth to grind together. No matter what position she was shoved into, the sound would always bother her. It had irritated her since she was a small girl, first learning the basics of mechanics. Perhaps it had originally frustrated her because it was a noise emitted when there could be damage done to her craftsmanship. But, she knew that now this noise represented something different entirely.

With a sharp glare, she lolled her head away from where it rested against the cold, steel wall, and glanced at some of the liquid that had sloshed onto the floor with the forceful shove to its steel container that had come in through the slot in her door. At once she stared up into the face of the person on the other side of the small peephole with metal bars running across it. She matched his sneer, defiance boiling in her eyes.

This noise represented the one time of day that a guard would come with the miniscule amount of water that they were ordered to bring her to keep her alive.

Her head pounded with dehydration, her throat burned with thirst, and her stomach grumbled in hunger, yet her anger and faithful heart still drove her forward. She had gone over a week without a single scrap of food, eight days to be exact, and the strength in her muscles was beginning to wane. Tiredness tended to be ever-present now. Physically she was exhausted and on the verge of quitting, but her spirit had yet to be defeated by it. And so long as her enemy stood on the other side of the door, it wouldn't be broken. So long as she had hope, and maybe just a little bit of faith, she could make it. She would be able to wait out this horrible nightmare. But, hope could only get her so far.

"You know I can't reach it," Asami hissed angrily, lifting her shackled hands up in front of her face to demonstrate her point, chains clinking together.

"I don't believe that's our problem," One of the two guards retorted, his blue eyes seething.

"It is if you don't want to wind up dead. If I die from malnutrition, it's on your head. Your boss wants me alive, remember?"

"Is that a threat?" Immediately the speaking jailer grasped the bars in front of his face, both furious.

"It's a fact," She bit back. It was actually for certain. Approximately two and a half months ago, she had been travelling on business to personally negotiate a contract in the northwestern territories of the Earth Kingdom to provide the manufacturing of aircrafts. Before she had reached her destination, however, she had been ambushed by a rogue group of Northern Water Tribe clansmen that did not appreciate the intentions of her negotiations due to the fact that she had declined their request to negotiate business with her as well. She had refused on the terms that she disagreed entirely with their purpose, as they invaded the northern territories of the other country with much bloodshed, and the Earth Kingdom regions needed protection from them with their poor resources. Her moral compass had directed her outright refusal, and as a businesswoman, she had found a way to level the playing field.

But, one of the largest reasons that they had taken her hostage was the fact that she was married to the General of the United Forces. A few months prior to the start of what was supposed to be her one week long, fairly safe trip, all United Republic vessels had ceased trade with the faction of the tribe, not punishing the entire nation, but the rogue territory due to the harassment and terrorist acts that they had committed against the Northern Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe. And until they agreed to stop, the blockade would remain. But, powerful and stubborn, the tribesmen had refused, and now, Asami was their bartering tool.

Even as bait, a prisoner in an unfamiliar land, held against her will by people that had been sadistic and cruel, Asami had tried to be strong. These people had not been her own personal enemies, and when her small group of company had been over-powered, she was unafraid of them. But, the moment they crossed her personally, she had grown to hate them. From then her loathing only festered and boiled until one day-the first time they had transferred her location-she had lost all restraint. At first, it had only been her temper, leading to a boisterous verbal argument between her and one of her usual three guards. But, the man had felt the his ego had taken too great of a blow so he had stepped inside her cell to physically teach her-the girl unjustly bound in shackles-a lesson about how she was supposed to address her superiors.

That had been the beginning of a whole new type of treatment. From there they had decided to break her. For starters they had limited all of her nutrition, only feeding her the necessary amount to keep her alive-ill and frail, but somehow alive. It had become hard to keep anything down ton the days the clansmen did feed her. She had also been isolated from the other prisoners, left in her lonesome with only herself to talk to. When the guards did interact with her, it was normally only to taunt her, and sometimes to beat her.

She should have been driven mad already. Most others would have lost some sense of sanity sitting alone in the dark, cool, horrifying atmosphere she had been thrust into months ago. After all, questions swam through her head all of the time-questions that no one could answer. What did they really want with her? Why had they been so cruel? Asami had done nothing to these people, and yet they hated her. Or were they just psychotic and malicious? What was going on in the outside world? Why had no one come for her? An escape done single-handedly would be impossible. Hadn't these people sent a message to Republic City? Her corporation? The United Forces? Her loved ones?

If she hadn't been face to face with one of her cruelest keepers, she would have cried.

Didn't the people she love miss her? Were they thinking of her? How often did they worry? Did Tenzin press the Council to take any action? Did Mako and Lin keep a closer eye on their city? Did Bolin ask for Shiro Shinobi to make an announcement to the audience about keeping an eye out for her every time the Fire Ferrets went out to play? Was Korra breaking down doors, or trekking across the entire Earth Kingdom for her best friend? What about Iroh? Was he looking for her, frantic and anxious each time someone came to him with news? How was he handling her absence? Could he sleep? She knew that if their roles were reversed, she would have the worst case of insomnia. Had he drowned himself in his work to forget that she wasn't at his side? But was that even possible with Izumi there to shadow his every move.

Izumi. She would be nineteen months old soon; at least Asami was fairly sure of it. Time seemed to be moving slower recently. Had she gotten much taller? Even more beautiful? How much more was she talking? Did the little girl call for her in the middle of the night when a nightmare plagued her slumber, or when she fell and scraped her knees? Asami had done that for almost three years after losing her own mother. But she had been six at the time, not sixteen months. Did Izumi miss her mother? Did she even remember her?

Her throat clogged and she tried to push the thoughts away before they would open the floodgates for memories and sobs. Now was not the time to think of such things. When she was left alone in her sorrow, she would be able to ponder over it. But weakness couldn't be displayed in front of this uncivilized brute watching her from behind metal bars.

The men glared at her tauntingly. And the other one inquired, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Her voice was stubborn, but not as projected as it could have been a few months prior to her predicament.

The first keeper smiled the kind of smile that made her skin crawl, and his partner quickly matched it. "What would we get by continuing to keep you…" He broke off, tapping his fingers against his chin in mock contemplation before settling on the proper word, "Functioning?"

"After all." The other loomed closer to the peephole. "You didn't prove to be very useful yet for our original plans."

"Original?" Asami's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, your hubby was supposed to call off the blockade."

"Good. I knew he wouldn't." A legitimate smile passed over her lips and she laughed triumphantly. Perhaps it was from fatigue, or the lack of fuel to keep her body and mind going, or maybe she was finally slipping. But something in the knowledge that Iroh had continued to punish these zealot, extremist, terrorists sparked her amusement. "Why should he? The irony!"

Fury and bewilderment ran across her guards' faces, and one barked bitterly, "You'd rather bleed us dry!?"

Asami laughed harder, he frail torso sore from the wracking movement. "You don't know the meaning of it! I've watched you sit back and stuff yourselves like moosows. Believe me, you're not hungry for anything."

"Unbelievable! A princess-an heiress no matter-telling _us _that _we _don't need anything!"

"I think you need a reality check, Sato." The first guard spat, unlocking her cell door.

The sound of the tumblers clicking made the young woman's heart skip a beat, aware of the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. But, if she had already pushed them this far, why not finish the job? What difference would it make in the end? She would wake up in the same place, in the same dilemma, with the same people watching her, in this perpetual darkness. "At least my husband is a good man! He hasn't murdered hundreds of innocent people!"

"He'll be your murderer, you stupid bitch!" One of them yelled. A crazed laugh escaped his lips, and he pulled the top of her hair, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't you get it? He doesn't care enough to come and get you."

Asami glared and shouted, "The good of the people comes-." The slap that cut her off made her head spin, and she was no longer sure which guard was speaking. Her ears were ringing, and vision blurred.

"Don't interrupt." His order was hand in hand with a violent shake of her head from where he held her hair as though she were a simple marionette. "The longer that blockade is up, the less of a use you are to us. But we've figured out how to make you a leverage tool."

"Curious?" The other grabbed her chin roughly, but Asami only glowered, earning another strike to the side of her face. He was screaming, "I asked you a question!"

A thick silence hung in the air as the young Sato heiress tried to resurface into complete consciousness. If she had been at her physical peak, she would have strangled these men and walked out the front door, but now she was weaker than she ever had been in her twenty-three years and she could hardly keep her head up. Asami blinked uncertainly, "What?"

"He's made us suffer. We're going to return the favor." The first guard's whisper was low, and sadistic, and unnerving. "More than he has already. He has forty-eight hours to comply with our demands, or you'll be executed."

Her heart quickened and adrenaline flooded her system. The blood in her veins ran cold. So she was going to repeat family history? Leave her husband and young daughter permanently?

"But you'll be dead anyways. Whether or not he withdraws the blockade."

"I hope he removes the blockade first. That'll be a true tragedy for the textbooks. There might even be pictures as he holds your lifeless body, heartbroken."

"But we want you freshly dead. Right as the clock hits the hour mark that he'll come to get you. The red still in your cheeks."

Her heart didn't hurt as bad as she knew it should have. Neither she nor Iroh would have to wait any longer for an impossible miracle of a reunion in this world. Izumi would be cared for, and unlike herself, her daughter would have motherly role models in Korra, Pema, and Iroh's little sister. The public minds would be put at ease, and though her loved ones would mourn, she knew that they had all already had time to adjust to her absence. Somehow she was at peace with the idea of waiting to meet them all again in the Spirit World.

"And then we'll let him suffer…for the rest of his life."

"Go to hell." Asami hissed through gritted teeth, seething. She didn't really care about what was to come from her condemning words, because it just might silence all of those pesky thoughts that were still trying to eat away at her. Waiting was beginning to become hard to do, and the world of silence and darkness-that she slipped into with a resounding force colliding with her face-allowed her to escape the anticipation that had haunted her for months.

* * *

There were voices. Lots of them. Or, at least from behind a black shroud, it seemed like hundreds. Hmm, perhaps thirty? No, it couldn't be. Wait was that noise? Did the ground rumble? No, were there even earthquakes here? Earthbenders? No, they weren't kept here. At least she didn't think so.

Was that light? But, everything was so shadowy. Maybe it was just her imagination, or better yet, maybe this was what death was like. Was she dead yet? A part of her mind was convinced of it, but then again why did everything hurt so much? Shouldn't entering eternal rest be a peaceful experience? It just wasn't. She felt as though her soul was trapped, trying to flee the body that encased her. And why did her head pound like that? Couldn't she just let the end come already and be done with this journey?

Her miniscule amount of illumination was suddenly blocked by shadows. Hold on, that wasn't fair. How could something so close be so easily fended off? That glow was _meant _for her. Perhaps, if she could have, she would have thrown a tantrum over it. But she just wasn't capable of it. In fact, she wasn't capable of anything. Hmm, maybe she was already in the afterlife, and this was all it was: sitting in a shell, forever, waiting. Thanks, Spirits.

Spirits.

"…spirits…"

Did one of those shadows speak? She tried to listen harder. Really, really tried. And she found that she could listen to some sorts of utterances and clamors, but they were thick, and sharp, and incredibly unclear.

Those were footsteps. Odd. Weren't they done with her? Couldn't they just leave her corpse in tact?

A coldness. It was pressed against her neck. She felt that? But there was more. A heaviness was lifted from her ankles and wrists, and an unexpected sensation of-what was it?-warm and solid supporting her back from touching the ground. There was a strain against all of the bruises on her neck though. Her head must have been lolling, and the pain was remarkable. Asami had an incredible urge to ask whatever or whoever was propping her up to support her head, but found she didn't need to. The crutch slid up to the base of her neck, and she found her face pressed against a solid, but soft surface. And despite the way it irritated her skin, there was a comforting aura in its texture.

Were those fingers that ran over her face? An impulse to flinch upon the touch fired in her brain, but her body made no effort to react. Maybe she was dead. All of her senses were giving her very confusing signals at the moment.

"…kill them."

Asami recognized that voice. She had to. But the anger in it seemed so uncharted.

"…already dead."

She recognized that one too. However, this one was…feminine? Maybe. Nothing was certain at the moment.

The masculine tone mumbled something again, but this time she was unable to define any words. It was then that she realized that voice was closer to her, perhaps even right beside her. Regardless, she couldn't match names to them. In fact no names but her own could come to mind. Only sensations came with them. Good ones.

Someone was calling her, saying her name. They both were, she realized, but the man was persistent. And more than anything, she wished she could reach out to him and tell him that she was able to hear him.

"Please, wake up, Asami." His voice-uttering the first full sentence she understood-was pitiful. A cry for help that no one could answer.

But there it was. The light was back. Though faint and short-lived, she now recognized the silhouettes of her shadows, but that's all they were.

Relief flooded the man's voice, and she could only assume that something pleasant had happened. He echoed her name as though the noise itself would bring her back into the world

"We've gotta go," The woman added.

And suddenly she was entirely off the ground, held by what she could only assume were his arms. They were moving. Fast. And she continued to struggle to balance on the tightrope of her minor level of cognitive processing and complete unconsciousness. At times the darkness enveloped her entirely. Yet there were other times that she could sense there was another place apart from blackness. Yes, mostly she was aware of all of the pain coursing over and throughout her body. But there were others. She could hear shouts and footsteps, feel the presence of the four elements all around her and the presences of her shadows, and she could smell that comforting scent that was stuck between that of the sea and spice like fire.

If she could have done anything at that moment, it would have been to form one word. But she was appeased with a faint glimmer of amber that was so warm and loving. As quickly as it came though, it was gone, and she slipped back into complete still.

* * *

The next conscious thought that she was able to form was that these sheets were probably the softest things that she had ever felt.

Wait. Sheets?

Her eyes opened. She could actually physically open them at will, and everything was so bright. The blurriness that fogged her vision was slow to evaporate, but she knew that this place was not familiar.

"Asami?"

His voice was though.

Finally, her green eyes found him. Stiff and rigid, he sat in a chair with the side pushed directly against her bedside, not leaving even an inch of space. His face was drawn, and dark circles rimmed his amber eyes that generously spilt streams of tears. Black tufts of hair stuck out in every which way, and there was almost something not entirely sane in his expression, as though he had nearly been driven mad over the past few months.

Earnestly, but with a touching amount of gentleness, he massaged her frail hand that he had been holding with his thumb. But it was almost as if he was hesitant about grasping it any tighter for fear of breaking the delicate bones just barely beneath her porcelain skin. Swallowing, he moved off of the chair and down onto his knees so that he could lean towards her and be at her eye level. He bobbed his head up and down a few times. A motion made by people desperate for inner peace of mind. "Everything's alright now. You're gonna be okay."

"Iroh," Her voice broke in a fashion it never really had before and she breathed in sharply. The sting of it choked her, and the air she let out was gravelly. Tears clouded her sight and she grasped his hand tighter, never wanting to let go of it again.

As tearful hiccups escaped her lips, causing her fragile frame to quiver, Iroh covered her face in kisses. Carefully, he skimmed over and around the bruises on her hollowed cheeks, the puffiness of her upper eyelids, and the bump on her forehead. His actions we gentle and filled to the brim with the most heartfelt adoration. "I'm so sorry, Asami. So sorry. I've missed you so much."

"I'm not dead or dreaming, am I?" Her answer, though soft-spoken, was immediate. Weakly, with a skeleton-like forearm, reached out to touch his handsome face, just to be sure he was real.

The Fire Prince kissed the palm of his wife's tender hand. Reassuringly, he nodded. "You're really here." His voice cracked with a swallowed sob. "And I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again, even if that means sending an entire division of my men to keep you safe. Not while I'm around. I went insane looking for you once; I'm not going to do it again. I…I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." His words were poring out like a waterfall. "When I found out that you went missing, I set the room on fire. Mako had to put it out. I couldn't even focus. I was afraid that they had already killed you. I'd never been so scared-so terrified-in all my life."

"I'm sorry, Iroh."

"No." He corrected her gently but adamantly. "Don't you ever say you're sorry about this. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. You should have had an escort. I should have known better." Quivering, Iroh reached out with one hand to gently push her now clean hair away from her face, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. With the tender care that made her heart sing, he innocently ran his lips over hers in a sweet peck. "I've been so worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if…" He looked away, breaking off as though simply saying it would make it true. "But I knew in my heart-in my very soul-that I had to find you."

Asami's hand ran through the back of his thick, black hair. She needed to touch him, just to know that this wasn't a wonderful, beautiful, horrible fantasy. The curve of his cheek was soft, recently shaved, and slick with tears. His disheveled appearance, though sloppy, was the most wonderful sight that she had ever laid eyes on. And his bloodshot amber eyes that reflected so much care and adoration were-what were they? The only proper word she could find was haunted. Yes, that's what they were: haunted. As though a ghost was always leaning over his shoulder, whispering until he would turn around to find nothing. Everything about him seemed so real.

But how had she gotten here? The last thing she clearly remembered was being told that she would be executed. So was this death? If Iroh was there then this was definitely the heavenly end of the Spirit World. But Iroh couldn't be there, could he? With the way a nagging numbness fought to keep away any and all pain her body felt, she knew that some part of this must be the human world. Just where in that world was she? Why was she in this unknown place? Where were the rest of her loved ones? Her child?

Her tears suddenly became heavier and she had to blink to keep them out of her eyes. At once, Iroh kissed her. Not in the slightest bit forceful, or passionate, but tenderly and reassuringly.

"We're in Ba Sing Se." He told her as though he knew the hundreds of questions she wished to say aloud but hardly had the strength to vocalize. His raspy voice had lost most traces of hysteria and was replaced by tranquility.

Asami's brows furrowed in confusion. Her heartbeat accelerated somewhat, frightened by the unknown. Anxiety filled her heart. She needed to know everything. Now. This wasn't home and this wasn't her cell. Despite the calming and inviting yellows of the room, she felt trapped, suffocated, exposed, and vulnerable. Every instinct in her body screamed danger. Her breath became a bit more airy, and she noticed that the sensation caused soreness in her ribs. They must have been cracked-in the very least bruised.

"How?" She knew that her eyes were wild-almost animalistic-with suspicion, but it wasn't a concern to her at the moment. In her mind's eye, she wasn't capable of trust, and she had learned to survive-to thrive-in her three months held captive. "Why am I-how did I get here? What happened? Where-where are the guards? Where's Izumi?"

His eyes were scared again, fearful that her heart-made weak by her health-was undertaking too much stress. "Shh, Asami. It's okay." He reassured her, softly stroking her hair and speaking in the most peaceful tone she could imagine. The love in it called to her, and she grasped his hand beside her face, earning a teary, dimpled smile. "Izumi is safe and sound. She's being well-taken care of by some of the people that love her most-besides us of course. Tenzin and Pema are keeping her on the island with the kids to keep her company. Bolin is there with her too."

Her daughter was all the way in Republic City? On the other side of the continent? It bothered her more emotionally, but logically, Air Temple Island was probably one of the safest places in the world. And that was exactly what she wanted for her baby girl: secure and out of harms way. Droplets of water pooled in her eyes again with the realization that she had missed three months of her toddler daughter's life. So many firsts had slipped past her. Would Izumi even remember her?

"It's safe for her there. I didn't want her traveling across the Earth Kingdom with Korra and I."

Asami's eyebrows rose in interest at the mention of her best friend. Korra had come to look for her as well? She would have to thank her later-for being so selfless, for willingly parting ways from her family just so she could reunite Asami with hers. Knowing Korra however, she would claim the Sato's gratitude as preposterous, tell her that she was family too. So where was the rambunctious Avatar?

"We left Republic City with a task force about two weeks ago once we knew your exact location. Took out that whole base they had you kept on. Most of them are dead, including your guards. We took the ones that surrendered into custody, and others into questioning. They can't hurt you anymore." His vow was full of determination, and it almost seemed like it was more to reassure himself over anything else. "We've been here for a week, and this is the longest you've really been awake. The healers kept you on a morphine drip for the first few days, and Korra's been working at you like crazy. She'll be ecstatic to know that you're up. She went on a tea run for us to the Jasmine Dragon. You can have my cup when she gets back."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Asami's mouth. Iroh was actually offering up his tea, and she found it oddly sweet. Yet, despite all of that, there was a plethora of concerns that still swam in the rivers of her mind and heart.

"We can leave once the healers clear you." Her husband continued, his thumb unceasingly rubbing the side of her cheek. Suddenly, his shoulders grew stiff, and he looked away in thought. In the direction people most often seek to recall a memory. And his face turned bitter. She watched as he swallowed, both to clear the tightness in his throat and to choke down whatever was on his mind.

"Iroh?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was certainly an authoritative request. Limply, she grabbed ahold of his chin. No force force was behind it, she hardly had the strength for the motion in the first place. Stubbornly, he held his gaze away. "Iroh, what's bothering you?" The question sounded strange and out of place. There were so many things that had gone wrong. Anything could be bothering him. But her question felt necessary, and she would wait like this until she got her answer. Asami's eyes were soft. "Please tell me."

He released an uncomfortable, heavy sigh, and looked back at her. His lips gently pushed against hers once more and then to her forehead. "When Korra and I found you, neither of us was sure…we had to make sure you were alive. You were so frail and battered, I was afraid you wouldn't open your eyes. But, you did, and you smiled at me." A small grin crossed his face, but it departed as soon it came. "I told you to stay with me, to just hold on until we got out. I remember telling you, 'It's okay to close your eyes. I know you're tired. Just don't fall back asleep.' I can't remember when you did. A lot of it all moved so fast. We had gotten out by the time I realized you were unconscious again, and I called your name. You didn't answer. You were so still. There wasn't a pulse. You weren't even breathing. I had no idea how long you had gone without oxygen. All I knew is that your heart wasn't beating. It had just given up, taken too much. Resuscitation wasn't making a difference. I was beyond terrified. I couldn't let you die. I had just gotten you back. I...it made me want to…I wanted to die too. I know Korra wouldn't have let me kill myself, but I would certainly have tried. I wasn't thinking straight entirely, and I'll never forgive myself for considering leaving Izumi all alone. But, if I had lost you, a part of me would have been dead anyways." Iroh choked on a sob. "I was getting desperate when I thought of it, but I had heard that powerful volts of electricity could stop someone's heart. So why couldn't they start one too? I knew it as a risk, that could have hurts anyone around me, but I didn't care. It worked."

Asami's mouth hung slightly ajar with everything he had just unloaded onto her. "You lightningbent to restart my heart."

It had not been a question.

"Yes." His answer was thick. "So we rushed you here. You needed immediate, advanced medical care, and Ba Sing Se was the closest city that could provide it. And, now I'm concerned that they'll release you before your heart can take it-without a proper group of healers to keep an eye on you around the clock."

Everything was silent for a moment. Asami's frown grew deeper. "Please don't ever leave Izumi if I do."

"I promise. Just don't leave me anytime soon."

She feebly grasped his hand on her face and kissed the side of his palm. "I want to go home. I want our daughter."

"We'll see her soon." Iroh promised, intently. "And you can hold her again." He paused as tears of his own broke through his smile. "She hasn't changed too much. A little taller, a little older, a bit more talkative. She gets more beautiful everyday-looks a whole lot more like you everyday. Sharp as a whip too, but you know that." The young General kissed his daughter's mother once more, this time on her left cheek and then gently on her right. "That was from Izumi."

* * *

What in the world? Oh, Spirits! It couldn't be. But the mirror was not lying to her. It wasn't the kind found in a fun house. It wasn't distorted by tinted window glass, nor by ripples in water. It was horribly, horrifically real.

Shock was etched all across the girl's gaunt face as she stood still, stripped bare, and afflicted with bruises and cuts. Granted, the contusions and lacerations did look like they were getting old. Some marks were yellowish-green while others were closer to a yellow-brown. And the wounds were either scabbed or scarring. But, the fact of the matter was that they were _everywhere. _Checkered around her limbs and torso, across her front and back, up and down her sides, and over her neck and face. The skin near the right eye was still slightly swollen, and a thin scar was sliced through the center of that eyebrow. Another was on the edge of her lips, and one more was at the base of her chin. Of course any good look at the results of ongoing physical assault and torture would be disturbing, but what made it all so horrible to look at was the emaciated structure of her body.

Asami's hand immediately covered her mouth, and the girl opposite her did exactly the same. Her green orbs grew wider too, and tears brimmed around the corners. If she had wanted to, she could have counted every rib inside of her chest. Probably a lot of other bones too. It was beyond frightening to look at, yet she found herself transfixed.

So this is why she hadn't been allowed to look in a mirror the entire week she had been conscious in the Ba Sing Se University Medical Center? Because she would have taken it too hard? Well, she was taking it hard now-in hers and Iroh's stateroom aboard his flagship, set sail to Republic City, alone-and there was to one there to protect her from the reality now. Truthfully, she knew the sight wasn't as bad as it could have been. All broken bones had been properly restored, or were well on their way to being good as new. She was positive that her healers had made an effort to make her put some weight back on during the time that she had been with them. But, it didn't look like much.

Asami looked so weak and broken. So fragile and helpless.

It disgusted her. Made her angry and devastated all at once. And from it, tears poured out of her eyes.

She saw his reflection behind her before he said anything. She hadn't heard him come in, but she could see his stare on her now- nervous and crushed. His amber eyes scanned over her body only once before meeting her gaze. A question in them clear as day.

The raven-haired heiress turned in her place to face him. Oddly enough, regardless of her torturous months in captivity-she felt safe with his eyes on her. Though she was entirely exposed and vulnerable, she sensed no need for further security. But she was ashamed, not for vanity's sake, but afraid that he would think of her as unlovely and disgraced. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Say something."

Unsure of what to tell her, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Iroh?" She gestured at herself and then the mirror, another sob in her voice.

"I thought they-you weren't." He huffed in irritation with himself before walking closer to her. The young prince watched his wife glare into the mirror, and his heart sank. Gently, he pressed his chest to her back, tenderly encircled her in an embrace, and kissed the rear of her jaw. "Aren't you cold? Why don't you put your clothes on and lay down? You've been on your feet a little too long this evening."

"Because you don't want to look at me either?" Her question wasn't bitter, or accusing. Instead it was filled with remorseful understanding, and tears poured down her face. "It's alright. I don't want to look at me either. It's really frightening."

"I didn't say that." Iroh kissed the side of her head. "You're beautiful. It scared me too, to find you so frail, but you already look so much healthier."

"Don't give me that," Asami demanded in a quiet voice. She noticed that his arms held her in a very supportive manner, and she knew that he was afraid she would tip over from over exertion. "Please, don't pretend."

"I'm not. Not at all." His eyes locked onto hers in the reflection, and she found honesty in them. "I'm concerned about you though. Please don't be hard on yourself."

"How can I not?" If she was sounding vain, it wasn't intentional. The blow of fully seeing herself so withered and battered was just one of the more simple things to vent all of her frustrations through.

"Because you don't deserve it." He ran his fingers through hers and wrapped their arms back around her tiny waist. "Asami, you are so beautiful."

Tears still slid down her cheeks, but they were fading to wonder. Beautiful? She shut her green eyes, breaking the power her trance had over her.

"Come on," He whispered, gently leading her away from the mirror and towards the wardrobe to find her a nightgown. As he opened one of the doors he tightened his grip slightly so that she was pressed right against him. When her head bowed into the fabric of his cotton tunic, he paused his actions to place another kiss on her hairline. "What is it?"

Slowly her green eyes rolled up to stare at him. Her fingers grasped the front of his shirt, and she shook her head from side to side. Why was he so attentive? She watched him purse his lips uncertainly and continue his search for her benefit. Asami frowned as a few butterflies began to flap their wings in her core. This wasn't what she wanted to have at the moment. All she had intended for was to wallow, but Iroh clearly wasn't about to allow that. And as much as there was a part of her that begrudged him for denying her the opportunity to sulk, she couldn't help but admire his chivalry. A tear stained his cream-colored garment. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Beyond the point that it hurt," Was his immediate response. He hadn't even thought twice. Briefly, but sweetly, he locked his lips onto hers. "I want to show you each and everyday how much I love you. I won't ever take that for granted again."

One of her hands ran through his hair, their noses and foreheads grazed against each other's. "Make love to me."

She felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. A miniscule amount of desire flashed in his amber irises, but it was not sustained. Instead, it was replaced by uncertainty and dismay. "But, Asami."

"Please." Her voice was so coated in desperation. It had been three months since she had been with her husband, and she needed him. Needed to know that he would always be there, that everything really would be okay.

"You're so fragile," Iroh's protest was that of concern, but it was open-ended-neither a yes or no.

"It'll be alright," She swore. Both hands were on his chest now, grasping his shirt urgently. Her cheeks gained some of their permanent blush back in that instant, and she gazed towards the floor.

"If I were to hurt you I'd never forgive myself." All he was doing now was stalling.

"I need you," Asami pleaded pitifully. "Forever."

And that was all that was necessary for Iroh to consent. His lips moved softly across hers, along her jaw, and down her neck. With extra care, he knelt slightly to lift her into his arms and lay her down on their bed. He made his way overtop of her onto all fours, and Asami couldn't help but notice how remarkably gentle he was being. When he leaned back on his knees to remove his shirt, her hand ran across the rolling hills of muscle in his abdomen and up his bare chest. Though familiar with one another's bodies, everything felt so remarkable.

His right hand brushed smoothly down her side and under the small of her back. And she realized then that he wasn't trying to excite her, but solely please her. There was a longing in his actions, but they were all cautious. When his kisses grew lower down her torso, she instinctively arched, and he moved away from her body to return to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace -one that Asami was fully willing to stay in- as he made it clear that letting her go meant that she would disappear from him forever.

"I love you, Iroh." Her voice was breathy.

"You are love. My love. My first. My one and only," He answered.

* * *

Iroh's arm was around her waist, and Korra stood on her other side as they waited to disembark. Crew hands were carrying their luggage onto the pier for them, and Asami was tickled by the fact that Iroh had purchased a large trunk full of new clothes and jewelry for her from Ba Sing Se. He had clearly missed spoiling her. For their daughter, it had been nearly two trunks, and one of them carried toys. Of course, some were for the airbender children and their godchildren, but most were for Izumi.

Her eyes scanned the small crowd gathered on the docks as the three of them walked down the gangplank, Korra in the lead. She smiled as two little boys-no more than four, one with black hair and the other auburn-came careening towards the bridge. There was no hesitation as they leapt towards the young Water Tribe woman with open arms. They squealed in delight as she picked them both up, smiling broadly. Not seconds later, a young man with a red scarf, and a baby girl in his arm came over to greet her with a kiss.

No matter how sweet the spectacle was, they were not her main focus. Her attention was devoted to another little one-held in the arms of a man-walking towards them-with an arrow on his broad forehead. He smiled at the giggling, jet-black haired toddler and smiled. When he pointed in Asami and Iroh's direction, her little head turned to find whatever Tenzin was trying to show her. And when she saw them her big, extraordinary amber eyes grew wide in astonishment. At first she made a childish cry, leaning back against the airbending master. But as soon as the initial disbelief washed from her face, she reached out towards them, all smiles. Asami was sure she was trying to get to Iroh, but that didn't matter. The young woman was just overjoyed at the sight of her

Asami grinned, and picked her pace up as best as she could with Iroh's hold on her. It wasn't soon enough that she was face to face with her. And she was surprised when she realized that it was in fact her that Izumi was reaching for.

"Mommy!"

The young heiress's heart nearly skipped a beat, and she eagerly extracted her daughter from Tenzin's hold. She smiled at her daughter, kissing her forehead, her soft rounded cheeks, her full, little red lips, her tiny button nose. Tears spilled from her green eyes, but they were different this time. They were happy tears. Izumi knew her.

"Don't cry, Mommy." Izumi's demand was filled with tears of her own. The little girl pressed her little hands to her mother's cheeks, and kissed her. Her voice was strong and high pitched with quiet sobs. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Izumi," Asami finally choked out, stroking her daughter's curly, shoulder-blade length hair.

As Izumi buried her face into her mother's neck, she whimpered. Iroh's arms wrapped around his little family. Stroking his daughter's back, he pushed his lips to the top of her head. At the feel of her father's kisses, Izumi looked up and reached for his face. "Daddy." She gave no signals that she wanted to leave her mother's grasp, but instead, she kissed the cheek he offered. At once, he face was back in the crook of Asami's neck. "Don't leave, Mommy."

"I'm right here, angel," Asami vowed, holding her daughter tightly. The feel of Izumi in her arms, with Iroh holding them both, made all of those horrible memories seem like nothing more than a horrible nightmare. She didn't have to make them wait any longer to be a reunited family. They would be happy again. It would take awhile to recover from something so traumatic, but Asami knew that with her family and their loved ones around them, everything would be okay again.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was sad. Did I portray everyone's emotions adequately enough? Wasn't too cheesy was it? Please review, I'd really appreciate it. And if you guys can leave a prompt in the review if you'd like. :D Have a lovely day!


End file.
